Avatar: The Lost Nations
by Williamson Knox
Summary: Aang has stumbled on Terra Incognita, two new nations obscured from the rest of the world by ages of secrecy. Enter the Wood-Clans and the Metal Empire, who both may hold the secret to saving the world from an impending doom that even the Avatar cannot stop alone.
1. The Dai Li Strike Back

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER

THE BOY WHO SAVED THE WORLD PT I:

THE DAI-LI STRIKE BACK!

OPEN ON:

MONTAGE

KATARA (V.O)

Water…Earth…Fire…Air…

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years passed and my brother Sokka and I discovered the new Avatar, an air-bender named Aang.

Although his air-bending skills were great, he had a lot to learn before he was ready to save anyone.

But from the day we first met, I believed Aang could save the world…

And I was right…

EXT. THE SOUTH POLE – DUSK

[We see vast plains of ice and snow sweeping majestically as far as the eye can see. Across the sky, a dark blot in the distance grows into the form of a huge sky-bison flying towards the camera.

The main theme swells into a triumphant fanfare as we see our heroes, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko pass across the frame. Appa joyously somersaults through the air a few times to the laughter and nausea of his passengers.

Finally he begins a gentle descent through the night sky, shimmering with the Southern Lights. They approach a mass of twinkling orange lights on the snow-scape: The Southern Water Tribe's village.

It is noticeably larger since Aang saw it last and filled with jubilant families all rushing out of their igloos to greet them. As Appa touches down in the village center, they are swarmed by cheering and applause. Aang takes Katara in his arms and alights to the ground on a cushion of air.

They look on the adoring crowd and then into each other's eyes, swelled with joy. They embrace and kiss, being met with even more ecstatic cheers. In the crowd, Hakoda (Katara and Sokka's father), Hanna (Gran-Gran) and Master Pakku can be seen smiling warmly.

Zuko alights next to them, relieved that his presence hasn't dulled the mood.]

ZUKO

The reception's a lot better this time around.

SOKKA

Maybe it helps you aren't parking your ship on the front lawn.

[Toph lands beside them, grasping her sides for warmth and shivering.]

TOPH

(tiptoeing across the ice)

Cold…cold…coooooold…

(leaping into Zuko's arms)

Zuko, hold me.

CUT TO:

EXT. BONFIRE – NIGHT

[The Southern Water tribe entertains their guests with a ceremonial dance and feast. Katara sits snuggled up to Aang as the shadows cast by the dancers flicker across them.]

KATARA

*sigh*…It's so good to be home.

AANG

(troubled)

Yeah…home…

KATARA

Is…everything alright…?

AANG

Huh? Oh—yeah, of course…

(impish grin)

I just can't wait 'till tomorrow is all.

KATARA

(knowing smile)

Why? What's tomorrow?

SMASH CUT:

EXT. ICE-FIELDS – AFTERNOON

[Katara and Aang go racing down a slope on the backs of two penguin-seals, followed by Sokka, Toph and Zuko, each on their own. They all laugh and giggle like children, except for Zuko who hollers in panic.

They come to a gentle halt at the base of the ridge, again except for Zuko whose penguin-seal makes a sharp turn and slings him into a snow-drift before scampering off.]

SOKKA

(pointing in the distance)

Ah! Here's where it all began!

[Sokka places his hands on Aang and Katara's shoulders as he reminisces. Zuko pops his head out of the snow drift to see a seemingly featureless bay filled with floating ice-packs and bergs.]

KATARA

And what are we supposed to be looking at?

SOKKA

Don't you recognize it, Katara? This is the bay where we found Aang.

KATARA

Oh, that's right! I think the same iceberg is still here.

[They leap over shelfs of ice, Toph clutching on to Zuko's back, until they reach what appears to be a hollowed out dome floating in the water.]

SOKKA (CONT'D)

What started as two kids who couldn't leave well enough alone turned into an epic world-saving adventure! Good times, good times.

[As they all flock around the iceberg to reminisce, Zuko's gaze drifts off into the distance where the derelict hulk of a Fire Nation cruiser can be seen jutting out of the frozen ocean.]

ZUKO

And now the work begins…rebuilding the world we saved…

SOKKA

Aw, have you gotta be such a downer, Zuko? Come on, reminisce with us…

(grinning)

…oh wait, that's right…

ZUKO

I'm just saying we have our work cut out for us. Aang and I will be negotiating with the Earth Kingdom to resettle the colonies…

(rubbing his neck)

…among other things…

Writer's Note: Which goes fairly smooth…or at least without Zuko spazzing out and following his father's advice for some strange reason. Ha ha…ha…

TOPH

And I've got to get back to Ba Sing Se. The Earth King's asked me to help clear out the last of the Dai Li.

(shrugs)

I'm booked.

AANG

Well that's alright. We'll all be on our way right after—

SOKKA

Uh, Aang? About that…You'll be going.

(gesturing to Katara)

We'll be staying. Katara's the tribe's last water-bender. We need to stay to help rebuild.

AANG

(crestfallen)

Oh, yeah…that's right.

[Aang looks for reassurance from Katara, but her head is bowed. Dejected, he meanders to the edge of the ice and looks longingly out on the ocean.]

AANG

So…what you're saying is…

…These may be some of our last days together…

[The revelation hangs poignantly in the air…until a snowball collides with Aang's head.]

TOPH

Then let's make 'em count, sad-sacks!

[They erupt into laughter once more along with a hail of snowballs. The camera pans up into the sky as it fades from the dusky yellow afternoon to another night glowing with the celestial lights.]

INT. KATARA'S IGLOO – NIGHT

[Aang and Katara lay beside each other, folded between the furs of her bedroll. He lies wide awake, gazing out into the glowing night sky. Katara rouses awake and turns over to face him.]

KATARA

Still awake…?

[Aang doesn't answer for a while, still lying on his side, staring out the window.]

AANG

…We'll see each other again, won't we?

[Katara pauses, a shadow of doubt on her face before answering:]

KATARA

Of course we will. It won't be long before Sokka and I are done here, and then we can join you on your adventures as the Avatar.

AANG

That's what worries me. When you found me frozen in that iceberg, I was just a kid running from his destiny. Now I've got to own up to it, and that means travelling all across the world to maintain the balance, going places where you can't always follow…

Toph, Zuko, you and Sokka. You all have lives in each of the four nations…I don't want to take that away from you.

KATARA

… … …

Well, if there was one thing we learned saving the world together, it's that the four nations aren't so divided as they appear…

(clasping his hand)

Their destinies are tied together, just like yours and mine are, Aang. We'll be together again…

[Aang finally seems reassured. He squeezes her palms tight, pressing his forehead against hers with a smile.]

CROSSFADE TO:

EXT. VILLAGE – MORNING

[Toph and Zuko prepare for takeoff, packing Appa's howdah with their provisions. Aang meanwhile says his final goodbyes to Katara, holding her in an inseparable embrace.]

TOPH

Uggh…! Will you two lovebirds wrap it up already?! You've been tangled up for nearly twenty minutes!

HANNA

I'd hate to rush you too, but a snow-storm is on its way.

BATO

A storm? This time of year?

[They all look to the horizon and see that she's right. A dark squall of clouds encroaches on the horizon, blanketing the icy plains in darkness.]

HAKODA

(troubled)

Hmm, strange…

Well, wherever you go, Aang, know you will always have a place here in the Southern Water Tribe.

AANG

Thank you, Chief Hakoda.

KATARA

…Better go…

(playfully)

Don't want you getting frozen in an iceberg again.

[Aang forces a chuckle before finally breaking free of her grasp. He then perches on Appa and cracks the reins, the sky-bison lazily ascending into the sky. All the while he longingly gazes back at Katara and her village as they shrink in the distance, finally managing to tear his eyes away. As he turns back to steal another glance, he finds the view swallowed up in storm clouds as though vanished…]

1 YEAR LATER

EXT. NORTHERN AIR TEMPLE – THUNDERSTORM

[The gleaming spires of the Northern Air Temple are overshadowed by raging storm clouds and buffeted by hurricane like gales. Water falls from the sky in sheets, carving rivulets of mud down the mountainside.

Throngs of alarmed Earth Kingdom people rush down the mountain path trying to escape the temple. Their leader, the Mechanist, is shepherding them out when he sees Aang approach astride Appa.]

MECHANIST

(shouting)

Avatar!

The Temple's foundations have been eroded by the constant rain! By my calculations, a landslide is immine—

[A thunderous rumble can be heard, heralding an avalanche of mud and the collapse of one of the temple towers. Aang watches with alarm as the people all panic and rush down the hillside to escape.

Aang snaps at the reins, making Appa dive down towards them. He extends his arms and stems the tide of collapsing earth, preventing the landslide from submerging the fleeing villagers.

Just as they seem to have escaped, another thunderous rumble echoes through the mountains. The entire temple teeters on its foundations, beginning to crumble into the valley below. Watching with horror, Aang leaps out of the saddle, extending his glider and rocketing towards the temple's base.

He then pulls up into the sky, seemingly hovering in the air as his eyes and tattoos begin to glow with a shining blue light. Just then, giant bulwarks of stone erupt from the mountain slopes and shore up the Temple foundations. With another wave of his hand, these bulwarks melt into lava at the seams, soldering a new, wider foundation for the temple.

His work done, he slowly descends to the ground, the light of his eyes fading. The Mechanist rushes over to his side, agape with wonder.]

MECHANIST

Incredible. You are truly incredible, Avatar Aang! Thank you for saving our home once again.

AANG

(dismayed)

I only wish I'd gotten here sooner. Most of the temple is damaged beyond repair! It may never be the same again…

MECHANIST

(stroking his beard)

Hmm…Well, perhaps it's a chance to start over—

(tapping his nostril)

—though this time with a mind to make our "additions" a bit more discreet, hm?

Writer's Note: I felt like there wasn't enough compromise on the Mechanist's part by the end of The Northern Air Temple. I felt the least he could have done was take a more holistic approach to his rennovations of the Air Temple.

[Aang doesn't break his troubled glance over the temple.]

AANG

(absently)

I appreciate that…but there's something odd about all these 've been raging nonstop since I returned to the Earth Kingdom.

MECHANIST

Perhaps with time the answer will be revealed. There must be a logical explanation—AGH!

[A bolt of lightning crashes to the earth at an alarmingly close proximity. Even that isn't enough to break Aang's concentration.]

AANG

(bowing)

Thank you. If your people are safe now, I have an appointment to keep.

[With that, he leaps back into Appa's saddle and takes to the sky.]

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. EARTH KINGDOM PRISON – UNDERGROUND

[We see a Dai Li agent being lobbed directly at the camera, or what turns out to be the floor of a metal-lined prison cell in Ba Sing Se. Toph brushes off her hands and slams the door shut with a loud CLANG!]

AANG

(entering the cell block)

I see the hunt for the Dai Li is going well.

TOPH

Twinkle-toes!

[Toph embraces him before giving him a playful bop on the shoulder.]

TOPH (CONT'D)

It goes well indeed! It's almost boring really. They're barely putting up a fight anymore.

[The Dai Li prisoner begins flapping his gob in protest, but Toph quickly bends a sheet of iron over his mouth before he gets a single word out. She then turns and walks down the precinct with Aang by her side.]

TOPH (CONT'D)

How's Avatar stuff going?

AANG

I've been running around my head settling disputes between the Earth Kingdom and the colonies, but things finally seem to be calming down…

If only the sky would do the same…

TOPH

(yawning)

The weather's not my department…And I've barely noticed being underground so much. These tunnel rats keep trying to hide in the ancient city…

(fiddling with her fingers)

It sounds more like air-bender stuff anyway…

AANG

That's what I'm afraid of…

[Toph pauses for a moment, finally noticing his disquiet.]

TOPH

Aang? Are you alright…?

AANG

It's nothing…What about you? How have things been going with your parents?

TOPH

*swears* I knew you'd circle around to that eventually.

AANG

Why? What's wrong?

[Toph folds her arms and leans against a wall, feigning indifference.]

TOPH

Nothing's wrong. I've just been putting it off. I've had more important things to worry about.

…They don't seem in a hurry to see me again anyway…

AANG

You know that isn't true. They're probably looking everywhere, still worried sick about you.

TOPH

(half-playfully)

Well, who needs 'em anyway when you're here to do that for them.

AANG

(smiling)

Come on. Promise me you'll get back in touch with them when this is all over.

TOPH

Oh, you're in no position to ask promises of me, twinkle-toes! You still owe me a Pai Sho game before you leave. Loser caves.

AANG

*resigned sigh* Alright. You're on!

[They both depart the cell block, leaving the Dai Li prisoner to bang on the cell door uttering muffled expletives beneath his mask. He finally gives up, sinking to the cell floor in defeat.]

VOICE

How pathetic…

[The prisoner's eyes fly open in alarm as he notices a presence declare itself in the dark recesses of his cell.]

VOICE (CONT'D)

To see so many years of training and resources reduced to…this…where did I go wrong…?

[The shadowy figure emerges into the ghoulish green light of a crystal sconce. His hair is long and his clothes bedraggled, but he is still recognizable. The prisoner emits a string of muffles beneath his mask before it peels itself from his face and crumples into a ball on the floor.]

DAI LI AGENT

Long Feng! Thank the spirits you're here!

LONG FENG

DON'T LOOK SO RELIEVED! Nothing says I'm here to free you…I might just be here to watch you rot for your betrayal…

[The Dai Li agent prostrates himself before his old master.]

DAI LI AGENT

Please, forgive us, master. Things were changing so fast. We were afraid! We were…weak…forgive us…

[For the most part, Long Feng looks unsympathetic, but on the agent's last words he slightly bows his head.]

LONG FENG

…We all have our moments of weakness…

(opening his eyes)

…But still…for your loyalty to be so easily bought by a teenaged girl…

DAI LI AGENT

What can we do to make it up to you, master?

LONG FENG

(leaning in)

Where is she?

DAI LI AGENT

(pausing)

… … …

Our…sources placed her on an island in the Fire Nation six months ago…she could still be there…

LONG FENG

(facing away)

I see your training hasn't abandoned you…

… … …

So neither shall I.

[Long Feng makes a few motions with his wrists and suddenly the metal prison door unbolts and slowly swings open. The Dai Li agent is in awe…He can metal-bend…]

LONG FENG (CONT'D)

Take me to her…

Writer's Note: I understand the writers had to move on to bigger and better things, but I think they just brushed aside Long Feng far too quickly. He was a master manipulator in his own right and it pains me we never got to see him duke it out with Azula. I don't think he would have handed over the Dai-Li to a fourteen-year-old without at least trying to avenge himself.

CUT TO:

EXT. EMBER ISLAND – DAY

Writer's Note: Though the Fire Nation may be technological precocious, I doubt they were socially forward-thinking enough to have psychiatric hospitals as depicted in The Search. Even if they did, I doubt they would be as humane as those we have today given the Fire Nation's political climate and general ethos. Were this the case I don't think Zuko would ever condone placing her in such an institution, at least without trying to rehabilitate her himself. It seemed logical that he would try to do so in a familiar, relatively calming environment like Ember Island.

[The sun is shining bright and clear on the white sandy beaches of Ember Island. The camera pans across the scenic vista before finally settling on Azula. Donning her swim-wear she sits cross legged on a rocky outcropping above the sand, deep in meditation. A short distance away, Lo and Li, her advisors, sit in a similar pose.]

LO

Breathe deeply…let all the tension ebb away…

[Azula's breaths are slow and steady, just as she's instructed.]

LI

With your breath, let flow all your fears…

LO

…All your shame…

LI

…All your lies…

LO

…All your illusions…

LO & LI

…All your earthly attachments…

Writer's Note: The common blockages of each chakra pertaining to Azula…

[Azula follows their mantras with difficulty, her breaths shaky and her left eyebrow twitching. Nonetheless she remains composed. That is until a new presence enters their midst.]

LO

…We have a visitor…

LI

…Welcome, Lord Zuko…

[Azula's eyebrows twitch wildly at the word "Lord".]

LO

…Welcome, Avatar Aang…

LO & LI

What brings you to Ember Island?

[At the mention of Aang, her eyes fly open with rage. She almost looks ready to combust, but manages to recover her aplomb, instead emitting a condescending laugh.]

AZULA

(chuckling)

… So…don't feel safe around me without the Avatar to protect you, eh Zuzu…?

…You shouldn't…

[Zuko approaches her, wearing simple beach garments and his hair done up in a ponytail. Both he and Aang sit beside her with looks of concern.]

ZUKO

I brought him to talk. Please…just listen for a few—

AZULA

Do you bring him to your little talks with father? *scoffs* You should just make him your concubine and be done with it.

LO

(chiding)

Azula. Be mindful of your behavior towards our guests.

LI

Just relax. You are among friends here.

[Azula narrows her eyes and juts out her jaw with indignance but otherwise remains unmoving from her meditative position.]

ZUKO

I only ask that you hear him out…The Avatar and his friends gave me a chance at redemption. Maybe—

AZULA

Redemption…? And what have I to redeem?! You are the traitor!

[She rises to her feet, her rage steadily building.]

AZULA (CONT'D)

(sing-song tone)

You surround me with your fellow mutineers and conspirators, calling them friends.

(enraged)

Soon "up" will be "down" and "left" will be "right"! You're just trying to brainwash me into accepting your regime!

LO & LI

Azula! Calm yourself!

AZULA

No! You can't manipulate me!

[Aang rises and holds out his hands in a pacifying gesture.]

AANG

I didn't come here to fight. Let's just slow down and talk.

AZULA

I have nothing to say to you, scum! Only that you got lucky…

[Her breathing grows more labored and frantic, a wild look creeping into her eyes.]

AZULA (CONT'D)

…Don't think that luck will last forever…!

[With that she storms off, kicking up clods of sand. Zuko reaches for her arm, but she snaps it away. All gathered watch her leave with resignation and disappointment.]

AANG

I'm sorry. I had hoped to do more for your sister, Zuko.

ZUKO

No. I shouldn't have brought you before her so soon. She's barely at ease with Mai and Ty Lee as it is…

(walking down the beach)

You've already done more for my people than I could rightly ask. Azula will just need some more time…

[As they speak, the bright, balmy sky grows dark and fills with heady storm clouds. Peals of thunder ripple across the sky and the sandy shore is slowly peppered with rain-drops.]

LO

What is this?

LI

(astonished)

Inclement weather on Ember Island?

[Aang looks up to the sky with dismay.]

AANG

No! Not here too! I don't understand!

ZUKO

What's wrong, Aang?

AANG

I don't know if I can explain. I just need to figure this out.

[Aang summons Appa and leaps onto his neck, preparing to leave.]

LO

We're sorry to see you go so soon, Avatar.

LI

We'd invite you to stay longer, if only…

AANG

Just as well…We'll catch up more next time, Zuko.

ZUKO

(nodding with gratitude)

We'll see you on the next solstice…

[He cracks Appa's reins and takes to the sky. Zuko, Lo and Li watch as he shrinks away into the slate-gray sky.]

ZUKO (CONT'D)

I'll meet you back at the shanty with Azula. I shouldn't be long.

[Lo and Li nod in acknowledgement and they part ways. The rain pours ever harder as they trek back to their beach-house. They notice with alarm a castaway sailor trudging up onto the beach.]

CASTAWAY

(weak)

Please…help…so…tired.

[They both kneel down to help the waterlogged sailor to his feet. His long mane of hair, tangled with sea-weed and jetsam, obscures his salt-worn face.]

CASTAWAY

Ship was caught…in the storm…came out of nowhere…

[Together, they carry the sailor to their shack…]

CUT TO:

INT. LO & LI'S SHANTY – STORM

[The front door slides open revealing Azula, impatient but calmed down from her tirade.]

AZULA

Lo! Li! I'm back. Where—

(pinching her nose)

*gagging* Ugh—what have you dredged up this time?

[Lo and Li peer out from the den where they are nursing the shipwrecked sailor back to his senses.]

LO

We found this poor soul washed up on shore.

LI

His ship ran afoul of the storm. Come and help us tend to him.

[With great reluctance, Azula complies. She dons a robe and inches towards the table, handing Li a rag soaked in hot water.]

LI (CONT'D)

Zuko is still out looking for you. Have you seen him?

AZULA

No. And see if I care. He can fumble around in the rain all day if he likes…

LO

*sigh*…We will go tell him you made it back safely.

[Lo and Li rise from the floor and don a pair of wide-brimmed hats and rain shawls, heading out the door.]

LO (CONT'D)

Please care for our guest until we return…

[They shut the door behind them, leaving Azula alone with the stranger. He barely moves, only slightly twitching as he lays sprawled out over a bed of throw-cushions.

Azula turns away, pretending to busy herself with the pot of tea Lo and Li had laid out on the table.]

AZULA

I see you haven't lost your touch. I almost didn't recognize you…

[The stranger stirs, just barely turning his head to regard her.]

CASTAWAY

… … …

…What gave me away…?

AZULA

Your stench…It's far too memorable.

[The stranger sits up in his seat, shrugging off his feint of exhaustion and folding over his shaggy mane. It's Long Feng, smiling as he reaches over and pours himself a cup of tea.]

LONG FENG

I see you haven't lost yours either…I assume you also know why I'm here.

AZULA

I could care less…I know how you're leaving.

LONG FENG

Oh, let's not stampede to the theatrics. We should savor this moment…

… … …

You keep lovely company. I find it hard to imagine how you turned out to be such an insufferable brat…

AZULA

(condescending)

*laughs* You'll find I make it look easy, reading into people's histories. Try not to hurt yourself.

LONG FONG

It's true. You had me rather stunned the first time around…

But now I'm ready to try my hand…if you'll indulge me…

[Azula merely shrugs and turns away, sipping her tea with disinterest. Long Feng sets his mug down and peers at Azula with concentration.]

LONG FENG

You were raised in a life of comfort and privilege. What I learned on the streets, you gleaned from books and private lectures. Every answer you sought was handed to you, every whim indulged…

[Azula merely yawns and continues sipping from her mug.]

LONG FENG

But your talents made you stand out. Your peerless fire-bending garnered all the attention you could crave. From strangers. Friends. Family…

[She sets her mug aside, pretending to examine her fingernails.]

LONG FENG

But strangely, dear-old-daddy didn't seem quite as enthralled as the rest…It took every ounce of that talent to impress him…But at least you had a brother to scapegoat. As long as you were the favorite sibling you'd at least have that much satisfaction…

[She tensely raises her mug to her lips again.]

LONG FENG

It still wasn't enough, was it? He'd parade you around in public, boasting of your merits, subtly taking credit for them…while never quite admitting the same level of praise in private…

[Azula's eyebrows begin to twitch while she tries to keep her clenched fingers from cracking her mug.]

LONG FENG

If I might venture to guess, it was because he saw you as a threat…which you might be flattered to hear…but not such much the more you think…

He knew that if he fanned the flames of your ego too high, you might start itching for that throne a bit early just like he did…

So he held back his praise…just enough to make you doubt…

[Azula's fingers begin to tremble. Her rage begins to simmer to the surface. Long Feng sees this and smiles, leaning in closer.]

LONG FENG

And all along…he was playing you two against each other—

[Azula rockets up to her feet and smashes her mug against the table, looking at him with pure hatred and revulsion.]

LONG FENG

*laughing* You learned everything you know from your old man…but only because you were the punchline of his little joke the whole time!

AZULA

SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

LONG FENG

I've seen this drama play out in the courts of Ba Sing Se countless times, but I see the Fire Nation is no different…

Just a petty game in which I'm no longer ashamed to admit—"I wasn't even a player"…

[Furious, Azula unleashes a swathe of blue flame at the couchant Long Feng. He deftly leaps away, vacating the now smoldering throw-cushions.]

AZULA

You know NOTHING! You have never known what I have—the divine right to rule!

[She continues launching peals of flame, chasing him across the room while burning it to cinders.]

LONG FENG

And what is that "divine right" doing for you now?

[Her rage and frustration bubble forth so violently she's almost on the verge of tears.]

AZULA

SHUT UP…! You were never a player, and you never will be…

LONG FENG

This is no longer a game, princess…

[On his last words a pair of iron manacles on chains burst through the floorboards and lock onto Azula's wrists. Finding their purchase, they drag her down through the floor towards the squad of Dai Li agents lying in wait below.

They scramble to tie her down, but she desperately wrests free and weaves between the wooden piers of the shanty. Her chains tangle around each pylon, ensnaring or tripping the Dai Li before one agent finally breaks them.

Seizing the opportunity, she scrambles away toward the Beach, her chains clattering at her sides. The Dai Li give swift chase, using their earth-bending to raise mounds of sand to trip her up.

She staggers over one and finally trips over another, being sent cartwheeling over the wet sand. The pursuing agents ensnare her in more chains as she struggles and shoots more arcs of fire. Long Feng arrives and finally manages to restrain her, burying her in a whirlpool of sand.

He and his Dai Li cronies gather in a circle and watch with anticipation as she steadily sinks ever lower into the quicksand. It reaches her chest, then her neck, and finally trickles slowly up her face. Her eyes at first burn with rage, and then fear, and finally despair…with the Dai Li coldly staring into them with chilling apathy.]

LONG FENG

Game…over…

[Just as her face begins to disappear forever beneath the dunes, a tongue of flame roars over their heads. Zuko comes barreling over the beach, hurling balls of flame and scattering the Dai Li. As Azula gasps for breath, Appa emerges from the storm clouds bearing Aang and Toph.

They leap to the ground and with a few swift motions deliver her out of the sand-pit. For a moment we see everything in slow motion, Azula's body hanging limp in the air among the spray of sand grains…

Then, in a split-second, her eyes fly open and she reorients herself in midair. As normal time resumes, she brings her feet slamming down into the ground, unleashing a shockwave of blue flame across a vast swathe of the beach.

The fire scorches the sand so intensely it turns into a thin sheet of glass beneath their feet. It shines like a mirror on the ground for a brief instant before erupting into a web of tiny cracks from the cooling raindrops or the Dai Li agents blasted off their footing.

For a few moments all is quiet…but then combat resumes with Aang, Toph and Zuko forming a defensive perimeter around Azula, dueling with any Dai Li trying to get past. Long Feng pauses briefly to take in the situation, curiously deciding to smile and politely bow to Zuko.]

LONG FENG

On my word, forgive me, Lord Zuko, for failing to acknowledge your presence!

[At the mention of her hot-button phrase, Azula whips around to face Long Feng. He smiles with impish satisfaction as he courtesies to the young Fire-Lord.]

LONG FENG (CONT'D)

How foolish of me not to bow…! After all, who would ever do so before your sister, Azula the Mad?!

[Zuko turns and notices the fury welting across Azula's face, and the satisfaction donning Long Feng's.]

AZULA

(trembling with rage)

Oh…you will bow…You. Will. BOW!

ZUKO

Azula! NO!

[Before he can stop her, Azula begins dragging her hands through the air, electricity crackling at her fingertips. Long Feng seizes his chance. With a circular motion of his hands, he wills the chains around Azula's forearms to wrap around her wrists and constrict just as she's about to manifest her lightning-bolt.

The streaks of lightning around her fingers flail wildly and course back into her flesh. She can do naught but scream with agony.

Zuko watches with horror as his sister crumples into a heap on the ground. Enraged, he flings himself back into combat with the Dai Li, Toph and Aang following suit. Long Feng smiles with sadistic satisfaction…but the smile is soon wiped from his face when he hears a loud THOOM erupt behind him.

He slowly turns to face the angry Sky-bison flaring its nostrils and scraping the sand with its paws.]

LONG FENG

(trembling)

N-n-n-o…No, not agai—

—AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—

[Appa seizes Long Feng in his maw and flings him out into the water. The Dai Li master skips across the sea like a stone, his screams matching the cadence of his splashes in the water.

Seeing their master fall, the Dai Li try to beat a hasty retreat, but find themselves hemmed in by a platoon of Fire Nation guards arriving on the scene. A few agents at the periphery of the fighting try to furtively slip away, but turn around to discover with a start Lo and Li waiting behind them. The two old ladies deliver a quick succession of thrusts and jabs into their vital areas, rendering them paralyzed and helpless.]

CROSSFADE TO:

LATER

[Things quickly wind down in the aftermath of the melee. The last of the Dai Li agents are bound in manacles and marched off into a docked patrol-ship.

A few hundred yards from shore, an exhausted Long Feng is hauled up from the water onto a runabout as though he were the catch-of-the-day. Toph stands over his sopping wet carcass, seizing him by the collar of his tattered rag clothing.]

TOPH

Alright, you dunderhead! Where did you learn to metal-bend?! I know I didn't teach you that sloppy excuse for a form!

LONG FENG

(sputtering)

*cough* With all your…*cough*…loudmouthed bragging over your techniques…wheeze* I found it all too easy to pick up.

TOPH

Well, good for you! 'Cause you're going to be using it to fold iron girders for the rest of your life—in prison!

[She then dumps him back onto the deck to stew in a fishy smelling heap.

The camera pans over to shore where Azula sits with her toes in the surf. She has her knees folded up to her chest, her chin resting over her legs, almost serene in expression. Her eyes are crossed in focus on a strand of silvery white hair hanging from her forehead: a highlight bleached white from the surge of lightning.

She tries blowing it back into place, but it stubbornly persists in hanging over her forehead. She lets out a discontented sigh that sends the hairs spinning. Henceforth, she would always have a hair out of place.

She quickly snaps back to reality hearing Zuko approaching. She shoots up to her feet, inching away from him, almost as though afraid.]

AZULA

Y-you…

[The phrase sounds almost accusatory. She tries to keep an even tone of voice, but can't help faltering after her ordeal.]

AZULA (CONT'D)

You knew they were after me…but let them come anyway…

You used me as bait to draw them out…

ZUKO

(half-smiling)

It's not like you to give me so much credit…

[He lets out a half-hearted chuckle, but can see she's not reassured.]

ZUKO (CONT'D)

*sigh* No, Azula. We heard what Long Feng was planning and wanted to be by your side…to protect you. It's what friends do for each other…

[Azula's gaze drifts away, contemplating the notion.]

ZUKO (CONT'D)

…It's what I'll always do…

[Zuko extends his hand and clasps her shoulder. She doesn't react at first, but slowly draws herself into an embrace, her eye streaming a solitary tear.

Further along the beach, Aang watches the scene with fondness. Toph marches up to his side, folding her arms.]

TOPH

You really think queen-crazy's got a chance?

AANG

I try to have a little faith in everyone.

TOPH

Pfft. Whatever you say, oh wise, illustrious Avatar.

AANG

Will you need a ride back to Ba Sing Se?

TOPH

Nah. I'll need to babysit these bozos on their way back. And besides—

(playful nudge)

—wouldn't wanna keep sugar-queen waiting!

[Aang smiles and mounts Appa. Before taking off, he sees Lo and Li huddled together on a rise, watching mournfully as their house burns to cinders.]

LO

Farewell, Avatar.

LI

Don't mind us—just saying some farewells of our own.

AANG

I'm terribly sorry, ladies. I'm sure Zuko will help you find a new home.

LI

Hmm…We have had our eye on a bungalow on the west side…

[Suddenly they begin rhythmically snapping their fingers as an eccentric little ditty plays.]

LO & LI

Upgrade!

[Aang smiles and cracks the reins.]

AANG

Yip-yip!

LATER

[Appa briskly drifts through the gloomy gray skies, the wind whipping wildly at his fur. Aang sits snugly over his head, watching the cloudy skies with anxiety. With an uneasy sigh, Aang climbs into Appa's saddle and assumes a meditative pose. He slows his breathing and begins to drift off into a trance-like state.

Aang's surroundings dissolve into blackness and his silhouette becomes wreathed in blue-light. After a few moments, Aang's astral projection opens his eyes and calls out into the darkness.]

AANG

Avatar Roku…?

[Aang hears no response. He only sees the empty blackness stretching out before him.]

AANG (CONT'D)

I need your advice…the world is in danger. I can feel it…

… … …

I don't know how, but it feels like the elements are in uproar…these storms rage day and night, all across the world without end…

…and I feel like it has something to do with the Air Nomads being gone…

[Still he is met only with silence.]

AANG

Avatar Roku…?

… … …

ROKU (O.S)

…Aang…Aang?

Are you there…? I can't see you—I can't—

AANG

Roku?! I'm right here, what's wrong—?

[Out of the corner of his eye, Aang sees the form of Avatar Roku suspended in the darkness below him. He floats over to the apparition, its silhouette weak and flickering as though buffeted by a strong gale.]

ROKU

I'm trying to reach you, but I can't—I can't hold on…something is—

(panicking)

No—NO!

[Aang sees the darkness shunted away, replaced by a vision of Avatar Roku standing beneath a fiery volcano. The old Avatar tries desperately to siphon heat from its exploding vents, but is buffeted by plumes of toxic gas.]

ROKU

I MUST HOLD ON…! I CANNOT FALTER—CANNOT FAIL!

AANG

ROKU!

[Roku cannot hear him, too desperate to prevent the volcano's thundering eruption. At first it seems like only a flashback to Roku's original battle against the volcano threatening to destroy his island home. But as Aang turns his head to take in the scene, he sees countless plumes of fire erupting in the distance and over the horizon.

Before Aang can see more the vision shifts. This time he sees Avatar Kyoshi straining her earth-bending prowess against a titanic earthquake threatening to swallow Ba Sing Se. It takes all her might just to hold on. She heaves and screams with agony at the duress she is under, but it is for naught. The city splits apart and is torn asunder like a ceramic plate crashing against the floor.

The vision shifts again and Aang watches with horror as the Northern Water tribe is on the brink of being demolished by a massive tsunami. He sees Avatar Kuruk, ant-like against the tidal wave, standing atop the outer wall of the fortress and flinging his arms desperately outward to abate the tide. It is in vain.]

KURUK

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

[Aang is ripped from the vision once again. This time he is floating amongst an ocean of fluffy white clouds. It seems almost peaceful…But the clouds quickly turn black and churn with torment. He looks off to his right and sees the line of Avatars that came before him, stretching off into near infinity. Instead of standing stalwart like statues as Aang had seen before, they are instead each suspended in mid-air, writhing and screaming as though caught in some horrible nightmare.

Aang is then wrested from the vision again, being hurtled through the sky and into the atmosphere. He screams with panic at the vertigo and speed until he finally comes to rest in the upper stratosphere. There he has a view of the entire Earth beneath him and is dumbfounded by what he sees.

The entire world is swirling with storms and churning seas. The continents are unrecognizable, sunken beneath the ocean, split apart by earthquakes, or blasted to rubble by volcanos…In his heart he knows he is witnessing the end of the world.]

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. The End of the World

AVATAR: THE LOST NATIONS

PT 2: THE END OF THE WORLD

OPEN ON:

EARTH, VISION OF RUIN

[Aang hovers in the black void of space, looking upon the shattered world below him with horror. He clutches his forehead, tears streaming from his eyes.]

AANG

No… … …

…How can this be possible…?

[As if in answer, the vision changes again. He now floats in a sea of mist. Looking around he spies a great stone statue in the shape of a familiar figure:]

AANG (CONT'D)

Avatar Yangchen!

[As he moves closer to the statue it begins to crumble into a fine dust and float away. At first this image brings him even greater dismay, but he notices the dust coalesce into a long snaking tendril, weaving its way through the mist. He follows its trail until a new vision emerges from the fog.

He sees an island in the middle of the ocean, its mountainous terrain illuminated by lightning strikes. It is surrounded on all sides by swirling storms. The tendril of dust flies toward the island and forms a ring over its mountains' tallest peak.

Aang gazes at this sign with curiosity for some time. Eventually he is interrupted by a loud CRASH!]

EXT. OPEN OCEAN – THUNDERSTORM

[A lightning bolt nearly grazes Appa, snapping Aang out of his trance and making Appa bellow with fright. Regaining his composure, Aang resumes the reins and scouts out a place to land.

Far below, he catches sight of some coastline: the Fire Nation's westernmost edge.]

AANG

(cracking the reins)

Yip-yip!

[They coast down to the shore and take refuge in a sea-cave. Aang gets a fire going as the storm rages outside. All is calm until they notice a presence emerge from the back of the cave.]

STRANGER

Aang…? Is that you?

AANG

Huh? Who's there?!

[The figure emerges, revealing an old man draped in an orange robe and carrying a walking stick.]

AANG (CONT'D)

(happily)

Guru Phatik?!

LATER

[Aang pours the Guru a cup of tea from his kettle, Momo digging through his tea-bag and stuffing himself with crackers.]

Writer's Note: It just dawned on me that I completely forgot to narrate for Momo up until now. Just rest assured that he's there doing typical Momo stuff in the background, even when I don't seem to be acknowledging him.

AANG (CONT'D)

I'm sorry for the way I left you. I just couldn't stand to leave Katara in danger.

[Phatik graciously accepts the mug of tea and takes a quick sip before addressing Aang.]

PHATIK

I did not wish to alarm you, Aang. I simply thought it vital you achieve complete mastery over the Avatar state in order to defeat Ozai.

*sip* But I see I was wrong, and happily am I so.

AANG

But that's what's troubling me, Guru. I'm not so sure you were wrong.

[Aang rises to his feet and paces to the edge of the cave where he stares out on the raging storm.]

AANG

Just when I thought we could make a life together, something terrible happens…something only the Avatar can fix, if at all…

(frustrated)

Now I've got to run off to who-knows-where and put things right or else I could lose everything!

(despondent)

…Maybe it's just the Avatar's destiny to be alone…Maybe you were right…

[Phatik appears behind him and places a consoling hand on his shoulder.]

PHATIK

You are never alone, Aang…

If sometimes the Avatar must rise above worldly attachments, he is still always a part of it. Your friends may be a source of great strength against this calamity.

AANG

Calamity…?

(dreading)

So you know what's happening then?

[Guru Phatik pauses with a look of apprehension, unsure whether to go further.]

PHATIK

I fear I might…

…What do you know…?

AANG

…That this is only the beginning…the start of a chain-reaction…

It's like the elements are toppling over, one-by-one…First there's storms and monsoons…then floods and tidal waves…then earthquakes and then…

[Aang gazes out into the tempest, haunted by his vision.]

AANG (CONT'D)

(traumatized)

I've seen it Guru…I've seen it…

The end of the world…

[The Guru's eyes widen with fear.]

AANG (CONT'D)

(turning back)

…What do you know…?

[Phatik lets out a long, heavy sigh and reaches into the folds of his robe. He withdraws a small, circular wooden piece and hands it to Aang. Inscribed on the flip-side is the stylized image of a Lotus blossom.

Aang marvels at the token, realizing its meaning. Phatik simply paces away and begins drawing in the dirt with his walking stick.]

PHATIK

You were told our Order was founded to transcend the hundred year's war…

…In truth it is far, far older…

We guard many ancient secrets…The greatest of which you have just discovered…

[Aang peers over his shoulder to see him drawing the sigils of the four-nations in a circle on the ground.]

PHATIK (CONT'D)

…You see, the people of the Four Nations do not simply bend the elements…they embody them…

The Avatar does not maintain the balance simply for the sake of man…but the very planet itself…

[Phatik then takes his cane and crosses out the sigil of air.]

PHATIK (CONT'D)

…And now the balance has been broken…

[As the revelation sinks in, Aang staggers backwards, sinking to the floor with his head in his palms.]

AANG

No…no I don't understand…

[Aang falls to his knees, crushed. He's almost on the verge of tears.]

AANG (CONT'D)

How…?! How could I have not known this?! I'm the Avatar!

PHATIK

Many Avatars have lived without knowing the true nature of their burden…for keeping the peace was already such a weighty one…

AANG

(despairing)

But now I know…You wouldn't have had to tell anyone until I came along…

PHATIK

Now, Aang! Do not blame yourself as you have before!

AANG

But If I'd known all this when I learned I was the Avatar, I might've taken it more seriously! I might not have run away…I might have—!

PHATIK

—Perished with the rest of your people and truly left us without hope!

[The cave echoes with their raised voices, finally falling silent. After a while, Phatik sighs and paces over to Aang, resting beside him.]

PHATIK

It is the Order that should bear the guilt…

For so many years after the Air Nomads failed, we looked to the skies and saw no signs of such doom…

We grew complacent…content this secret was mere superstition…But now we see it was only the calm before the storm…

[Phatik draws out the image of a mountain surrounded by storm clouds in the dirt.]

PHATIK (CONT'D)

Now, all the masters of the White Lotus have been called together for a gathering on our most hallowed grounds…

AANG

Wait, I've seen this place before…in my vision…

PHATIK

You have…?

(resolve growing)

Then it is a good omen in such dark times.

[Phatik rises to his feet and offers Aang his hand.]

PHATIK (CONT'D)

We must go there together, Aang. There we may find a way…

A way to restore the balance!

[Now determined, Aang responds with a firm nod and rises to his feet. The camera tracks away from their sea cave and into the ominous storms without.]

CUT TO:

ESTABLISHING SHOT. FIRE NATION CAPITAL – DAY

INT. DUNGEON

[The distant rumble of thunder can be heard through the barred window of Ozai's prison cell. The sky is gray and overcast, but calm…for now.

The cell's occupant stares out listlessly between the bars as if in a torpor. He is roused by the creaking of his cell-door opening and the entrance of a visitor.]

ZUKO

Sleeping well, father?

[Ozai barely moves, only slightly tilting his head, a creepily misty expression on his face.]

OZAI

Quite well, my son. I've been having the most wonderful dreams…

ZUKO

(kneeling down)

Oh? What of?

OZAI

Of the whole world being bathed in fire…so real it was almost like I was there…like it could still be real even after all that's happened.

ZUKO

Keep dreaming.

OZAI

(taunting)

*chuckles* And what do you dream of, Zuko? Being in dear mother's arms once again? Clinging to her sleeve as she coos softly in your ear?

ZUKO

I can make your life here a lot more difficult…or easier depending on how you answer my questions…

OZAI

I've told you before, ask the crown-prince!

ZUKO

Quit speaking in riddles! I've ascended the throne and there is no heir! What do you mean?!

OZAI

(resigned)

*sigh* You were never were the brightest one, were you? So I'll tell you this much…

After your mother…"aided" me in wresting the throne from Azulon, I banished her under pain of death.

As per the Royal Family's tradition, only the reigning Fire Lord and crown prince are privy to the location of capital exiles…

(grinning)

So think about it…who besides me would have known where I sent her?

CUT TO:

INT. FIRE NATION PALACE – SUNDOWN

[Iroh sips contentedly from a cup of tea, admiring the sunset from the balcony of his new study. A messenger arrives at the door.]

MESSENGER

Grand Vizier!

(bows)

A messenger-hawk for you, sir!

[The envoy hands him a scroll sealed with the insignia of the Order of the White Lotus. Iroh furtively palms the scroll and pats the envoy on the shoulder.]

IROH

(whispering)

Tell no one you conveyed this missive. I'd appreciate it.

[The messenger nods and quickly ducks out of the room. As Iroh unfurls the scroll and scans its contents, his eyes light up with urgency. Just then, Zuko enters the room.]

ZUKO

(urgent)

Uncle! We need to talk.

IROH

I have been meaning to speak with you as well, nephew. But first we must make preparations to depart.

ZUKO

Depart?

(eyes narrowing)

Where…? Why so soon…?

IROH

(walking past him)

I will explain on the way. Right now it is urgent we leave immediately.

[Zuko moves in front of him, barring his way.]

ZUKO

How convenient you should say that…

CUT TO:

INT. OZAI'S CELL – NIGHT

[The prison is just close enough to the palace that Ozai can hear the gist of Iroh and Zuko's heated debate through his cell window.]

IROH (O.S)

Zuko, we don't have time for this!

ZUKO (O.S)

Then make time for it! I know you're not telling me something!

IROH (O.S)

If my brother has been filling your head with nonsense I thought you'd know better than to listen to a word of it—!

ZUKO (O.S)

Then you start talking. I want answers!

IROH (O.S)

And you will have them, just not now…

[All the while, Ozai grins and chuckles to himself with sadistic glee.]

AZULA

Something funny?

[Ozai pauses, just noticing Azula having appeared in front of his cell.]

OZAI

…You wouldn't get the joke…

[Azula stands statue still in front of Ozai's cell, her eyes boring into him.]

AZULA

… … …

(absently)

I almost died a few days ago…

[Ozai gives no response, simply sitting in a limp heap in the corner of his cell.]

AZULA (CONT'D)

Your daughter…nearly killed…

…

Just thought you'd want to know.

OZAI

Who is this one you call, "daughter"?

AZULA

(grabbing the bars)

SHE'S RIGHT HERE…! Having stood by your side the WHOLE TIME!

*panting* For years you groomed me to be your right hand and then just threw me aside! So what was it all FOR!

OZAI

You tell me…

Azula, I tried to guide you through example, to demonstrate the scalpel of exaltation, yet you chose the cleaver of fear…

You've seen it only gets you so far. But I…

(slowly rising to his feet)

…even at my weakest…am still beloved.

[Azula only stares at him with disgust.]

AZULA

You don't know what love is.

OZAI

Don't I?

[He theatrically raises a hand to his ear and pantomimes listening to a vast crowd.]

OZAI (CONT'D)

Can't you hear them…? Even now, millions are clamoring for my return so they may shower me in their adulation once again!

AZULA

And where are they now?

OZAI

(smiling)

Closer at hand than what would appear…

[As he says this, a tiny metallic "clink" resounds throughout the chamber. They both look with confusion to see the source of the disturbance: a tiny pebble. They hear another "clink", followed by another pebble, having been tossed in through the window.

A few seconds later, a sizeable stone is lobbed through the window, large enough to fit in the palm of a hand. Ozai picks up the stone and examines it. He turns it over to discover a design painted on the bottom: a stylized eye nested over sprawling arrows and wedges, sinister in its design.

Ozai smiles and turns to face his back towards Azula, pressing himself against the cell bars.]

OZAI (CONT'D)

(over his shoulder)

I suggest you stand back…

[Not a split second later, the room erupts with an explosion of mortar and rubble. Coughing and shielding her face from the dust, Azula peels her eyes open to see Ozai standing at the threshold of a newly blasted crater in the prison walls. Without even a downward glance, Ozai leaps into the courtyard below.

He lands in the saddle of one of the Rough Rhinos, the rider hooded in black. His rescuer quickly cracks the reins of his scaly steed and rides for the prison gates.]

INT. IROH'S STUDY

[Zuko and Iroh pause in their argument, having heard the explosions. They race to the balcony to see the scene unfolding below.

The prison guards manage to close the gates shut, but the rider isn't deterred. Another explosion blasts the gate apart again, allowing the rider to slip out with impunity.

From the rooftops of a nearby building, the source of the explosions can be seen: Combustion Man. He looms like a hulking gargoyle over the streets, the entire right half of his body covered in metal plates and prosthetics. His left half is horrifically scarred and burned, his eye lidless and the tendons in his jaw showing beneath his scar tissue.

A retinue of guards burst out onto the rooftop to apprehend him, but he simply drops into the street below, landing in the saddle of his own steed: a mangy, scabby shirshu. He joins the rider bearing Ozai and together they go racing down the streets of the Fire Nation capital, the alarms ringing out over the city.

They soon arrive at a roadblock, blasted apart once again. Instead of combustion-man, it was instead destroyed by one of the other Rough Rhinos, the one with a penchant for dynamite explosives. They are soon joined by the rest of the Rough Rhino squadron emerging from the alleyways, plowing over any city guards, market stalls, scaffolding or cabbage merchant stands getting in their way.

They encroach on a gate leading out into the periphery of the city. Instead of closing, it is left wide open, the guards on top simply staring and doing nothing as the escapees approach. They only start to react after it is too late, letting the riders slip through. It's as if they were sluggish…or turncoat…

They finally reach the harbor where they dismount and whip the tarps off a squadron of smuggled speed-boats. One of the riders gives his mount a slap on the flank and the whole herd stampedes away along the coastline. As they board their escape vessels, the harbor guards move quickly to deploy the tower-nets. Combustion man simply blasts through them and they are left free to speed away over the ocean.

Back at the main palace compound, an officer manning a tower wall shouts out to his troops, all scrambling in confusion below.]

OFFICER

Scramble the fleets…! And spread the word…

Ozai has escaped!

CUT TO:

EXT. FIRE NATION CAPITAL – MORNING

[A water tribe vessel glides gracefully over the waves, coming to a rest in the harbor of the Fire Nation capital. A few of the harbor guards hide dirty looks as the water-tribe sailors tie off the ship. Katara and Sokka debark and briskly stride toward the city entrance.]

KATARA

(stern)

We shouldn't have stopped off so long at Kyoshi Island. We could've ended up missing Aang!

SOKKA

Aw, come on! You're not the only one who has to maintain a long distance relationship!

[As Sokka trudges after Katara, we can see his pouting face displaying many battle-scars: half a dozen lipstick marks pasted over his face.]

KATARA

Ugh! Sokka! You still haven't washed off your face!

SOKKA

I am never washing this face again!

[Sokka pauses in his tirade as they take notice of the chaos around them. Fire Nation marines scramble and march everywhere, officers barking orders and dock workers loading munitions and supplies onto ships.

Sokka spies Azula impatiently waiting next to one of the peers, cowardly taking refuge behind Katara. Noticing them, Azula simply scoffs and turns her gaze, ignoring them. Striding past her is Zuko, barking orders of his own.]

ZUKO

I want messenger-hawks out to all patrols by yesterday! And spare me the royal barge, I need a cruiser—the fastest you have!

[Azula nudges him in the ribs, nodding her head over to the Water-Tribe siblings.]

ZUKO (CONT'D)

(awkward)

Oh…uh—this may not be the best time…

KATARA

Uh—we won't be long! We were just hoping to catch Aang here on his way back.

ZUKO

You missed him by a few days…Though I wish he were here now—

KATARA

(slapping Sokka upside the head)

Ugh! You see! I told you!

[Iroh appears behind them, carrying a bag of scrolls, a trunk and other odd assortments.]

IROH

You can spare the patrols, Lord Zuko. I know where Ozai is headed.

[Zuko casts Iroh a sideways glance, but is otherwise silent.]

KATARA

Ozai?! You mean…he's escaped?!

IROH

Unfortunately so.

SOKKA

Ah, so what? Without his fire-bending he's a shriveled fig! We'll just haul him back and toss him in with the rest of the raisins; easy!

AZULA

(explosive)

You have no IDEA who you're underestimating, Water-Tribe rube!

[Sokka gives another faint squeal of panic and inches back behind Katara. Iroh holds one of his scrolls to Azula's collarbone, holding her back from flaying the aforementioned Water-Tribe rube.]

IROH

She is right. Ozai yet has many powerful allies across the Fire Nation…and if we are not quick enough, a valuable hostage.

[Without another word, Iroh boards the nearest cruiser, leaving Katara and Sokka to exchange looks of concern.]

ZUKO

(to Katara and Sokka)

I know you were hoping to meet Aang, but we could use your help if you're willing to come along.

AZULA

Really?! You can't be serious!

[Zuko turns and gives her a death-glare. She shrugs it off and boards the ship.]

AZULA (CONT'D)

*scoffs* Fine…but don't expect me to share a bunk with these flea-bags!

SOKKA

That's mister flea-bag to you!

CUT TO:

INT. FIRE NATION CRUISER, NAVIGATION ROOM – DAY

[As the ship sails away from port, Iroh unpacks his satchels and sprawls out his scrolls over the table. Many are maps and navigation charts, contained in tubes and bundles marked with the White Lotus insignia.]

ZUKO

(suspicious)

So…what were you referring to by "valuable hostage"…?

[Iroh turns to see Zuko leaning on the threshold of the door, his arms folded and watching him with an expectant glare. Zuko then paces around him, his arms folded behind his back. Iroh stares back with pursed lips…but he finally relents. He opens one of his lock-boxes and produces a folio of weather-beaten pages of parchment, handing it to Zuko.

He scans the front page, his eyes steadily widening the further he goes across the page.]

ZUKO

(stunned)

This…this is hers…

(scanning some more)

This is her handwriting…It's…

[His gaze whips back up to Iroh who looks on with regret etched into his face. Zuko is livid.]

ZUKO (CONT'D)

So you did know…You knew this whole time where she was…!

(rage building)

More than that, you've met with her! WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!

IROH

IT WAS AT HER OWN BEHEST!

[Zuko pauses, stunned into silence. For a few moments, all that can be heard is the heavy breathing from their flared tempers.]

IROH (CONT)

… … …

(calming)

We both knew that if I divulged her location to you, you would have gone running off after her…

[Zuko whips his gaze away, gritting his teeth. He doesn't want to admit his Uncle's right.]

IROH (CONT'D)

…Ozai's informants were watching your every step, even in exile. Had you done so, he would've known…and have fulfilled the promise he made to Azulon all those years ago…

[Zuko paces over and rests his weight on the table, letting all the information sink in. Then he looks back over at Iroh.]

ZUKO

So when were you planning on telling me…?

IROH

I had to be sure you were secure in your reign as the Fire Lord …but even now your hold on the throne is tentative…

ZUKO

(confused)

But…that doesn't make any sense…

(standing)

For all we knew back then, I was going to be the banished prince forever! Chasing after an Avatar that didn't exist for all time…!

So what then…?!

[At this, Iroh has no answer, simply bowing his head in shame. Zuko reads enough from his silence. He furrows his brow in anguish and begins to leave the room.]

ZUKO (CONT'D)

I thought you were better than this…but I see I was wrong…

[Zuko disappears down the hall, leaving Iroh alone with his regret.]

CUT TO:

EXT. OPEN OCEAN – DUSK

[Appa carries Aang and Guru Phatik through the night sky, nothing surrounding them but for a black, featureless ocean.]

AANG

We've been flying nonstop for almost three days now, Guru. I'm not sure Appa can go on like this for much longer.

[As he speaks, Appa drifts sleepily off course before rousing awake and correcting himself.]

PHATIK

(patting Appa)

We are almost there. Just hold on for a bit longer my furry friend!

[Aang looks with anxiety at the sky, crystal clear for the first time in days. There is no wind apart from the slight buffeting of air from their flight. It is almost deathly quiet.]

AANG

No wind…Somehow that worries me even more than the storms…

PHATIK

Oh, there will be plenty of that where we are going. Look!

[Phatik points a gnarled finger at a bank of storm clouds just appearing over the horizon. Aang scans the skyline but sees no end to the thunderheads. The clouds form a ring, stretching out all across the world.]

MOMENTS LATER

[Appa swoops down towards a churning sea, the sky roiling with storm clouds once again. Emerging out of the darkness is the shape of a vast island, illuminated by lightning as it had been in Aang's vision.]

PHATIK (CONT'D)

We are here…let us land!

[Phatik points to the middle of the jungle where the towers of an ancient ruin can just be seen poking out from the trees. Appa gratefully lands near the ruins and trundles inside to escape the rain, shaking off like a dog. Momo mirrors him, preening and licking his bedraggled fur.

Phatik begins making a fire while Aang saunters through the halls. Most are covered in vines or moss, holes in the ceiling letting rivulets of water splash on the paving stones.]

AANG

(unmoved)

I'm not usually one to judge a book by its cover…but I don't see how this place will help us…

[Phatik lights a torch and catches up with Aang, following close behind.]

PHATIK

You could be forgiven for thinking so, but there is much more here than meets the eye. Follow me…

[Phatik guides Aang deeper into the temple where the halls and causeways seem almost untouched by the outside world.]

PHATIK (CONT'D)

The Avatar has kept the world balanced between four nations for many eons—

AANG

(sullen)

—That long, huh…? You'd think it'd be hard to screw up—

PHATIK

(stern)

Aang…

[He pauses and gives Aang a disapproving look. He then sighs and presses forward.]

PHATIK (CONT'D)

…But what no Avatar has managed to do is keep those cultures from changing…

[Phatik then guides him into a massive chamber piled high with relics, artefacts and artworks from long forgotten ages. There are urns, statues, sculptures, bas reliefs, murals, tapestries and treasures in numerous styles and aesthetics that are foreign to the four nations as we know them. For the first time in a while, Aang is in awe.]

PHATIK (CONT'D)

The four nations as we know them have taken on many forms over the ages…

[Aang scans the temple walls and identifies artefacts he does recognize.]

AANG

Like the Sun Warriors!

PHATIK

How did you—?

(chuckling)

You are most precocious, Aang…

Indeed. What this place can teach us is that the balance has never been free of duress. Each civilization that came before us had its own challenges, which we can learn from today to help us face our own…

[He turns to Aang and smiles to see him in lighter spirits. He then turns and heads back for the temple entrance.]

PHATIK (CONT'D)

I have preparations to make. Feel free to explore, but take care where you wander…

[With that, Aang is left alone to explore the chamber. He wanders for what seems like hours. As he plumbs the temples depths, he can hear a voice calling his name on the wind…]

DISEMBODIED VOICE

…Aang…

[Aang whips around, trying to find the eerie voice's source.]

DISEMBODIED VOICE

…Aang…

[He turns again, narrowing the direction down towards one hallway fathoming deeper into the temple complex. He tentatively strides forward, heeding its call…]

CUT TO:

EXT. FIRE NATION CRUISER, OPEN OCEAN – NIGHT

[Zuko leans over the railing of the cruiser as it glides through the ocean. He holds the pages of his mother's diary in his hands, tenderly stroking them as if the paper were her skin. He looks tortured, as if he yearns to pour over the entries but too afraid of what suffering they might entail.]

AZULA (O.S)

This is what he wants…

[He turns and sees Azula pacing out on deck. She joins him in contemplation, leaning over the railing and staring out at the waves.]

AZULA (CONT'D)

He knew this would torture us…drive another wedge in our family…

…As arguable as I find our old fop of an uncle to be, we shouldn't give father the satisfaction…

[Zuko only keeps staring at the pages of the journal in silence.]

AZULA (CONT'D)

Well…aren't you going to read it…?

ZUKO

… … …

Why bother…? I'll get the story from her in person soon enough…

I want you to have it…

AZULA

What?! Me…? But you were closer to her! You were her favorite…

(cradling her arms)

She wouldn't even come near me…I was a monster and she knew it…

ZUKO

That was father's fault too. You still deserve the chance to know her like I did…

Take it…

[She tentatively accepts as Zuko places the folio in her hands. For a few moments she simply stares at the pages, unsure of what to do with them. Finally, she folds the sheets of parchment and stows them in her vest.]

AZULA

Like you said…we'll see her soon enough…

[The siblings stand side-by-side watching the ocean drift by together. Iroh watches them through the threshold of a nearby door. He gives a troubled sigh before departing back into the hold.

As he paces down the corridor, he hears voices coming from the navigation room. He peeks in to see Katara and Sokka pouring over the maps laid out on the table.]

SOKKA

Why are we going out so far west? There's nothing but endless ocean for leagues!

KATARA

There must be something important out here if Ozai's looking for it.

SOKKA

With any luck it's a death-wish.

(fiddles with some navigation instruments)

By my projections he's headed straight for the Sea of Storms.

KATARA

The "Sea of Storms"?

SOKKA

Yeah. It's the vast expanse of constantly storming oceans encircling the other half of the globe.

(serious)

Extremely dangerous! No one's come back from those waters alive…

KATARA

Well, if no one's come back then how do we know nothing's there?

IROH

*clearing throat*

[They spin around to see Iroh, having appeared behind them with a stern scowl. They don innocent grins as he brushes past them and scoops the maps up in his arms.]

IROH (CONT'D)

My apologies, young ones, but the information contained in these documents is of a rather sensitive nature.

[He places the scrolls back in their tubes and seals them in a chest with a White Lotus clasp.]

IROH (CONT'D)

We should be arriving at our destination soon, and then all will be revealed.

OUTSIDE

[The cruiser begins to bob up and down over the cresting waves as it approaches the island in the distance.]

CUT TO:

INT. TEMPLE OF AGES – NIGHT

[Aang enters a massive room with a towering vaulted ceiling. On a great curtain wall he can see a grand carving etched into the stone. Looking closer he can see that it is a map of the world…

He sees the familiar shape of the continents and the symbols of each nation near their respective lands: The Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, the Water Tribes and the Air Nomad Temples…But oddly it only seems to occupy half of the massive wall before him, the other half overgrown with vines and foliage.

Aang doesn't have long to examine the carving before something catches his eye. A long, winding wisp of sand appears in the air above him, the same one from his dream.]

YANGCHEN

(soft whisper)

…Aang…

[Aang watches with awe as the queue of glimmering, golden dust spirals around him before penetrating a sigil on the ground. The dust fills the groves etched into its surface, activating a mechanism beneath the floor. After an echoing click and the thundering turn of massive, unseen gears, a passageway in the stone floor appears, leading deep underground.

With much trepidation, Aang follows the plunging corridor into the darkness. After a while of fumbling through the dark, Aang reaches a dimly lit causeway lined with statues mounted on plinths surrounded by trickling cave water. On his right hand, he sees the statues are carved in likeness of the Avatars who came before him.

However, on his left are effigies utterly foreign. Many resemble warriors bedecked in strange armor or flowing robes. Curious, but undaunted, he marches forward until arriving in a large chamber. It is largely a natural cavern filled with water, an opening in the ceiling spilling a shaft of light onto a dais in the center of the room.

Aang cautiously approaches it, discovering a large stone sarcophagus resting on the slab. It is inscribed with a strange symbol…

Leaning forward to examine it, his hand absently reaches out to touch it and then…A bright blue light, like an electric spark, jumps from his fingertips and rushes through the grooves of the stone with a loud crackle of energy. Aang flinches back as the stone's surface splits in half, each side sliding off onto the floor with a crash.

Erupting from the coffin is a towering beam of blue light, rocketing up into the air. We see the line of strange statues on the left hand of the chamber begin glowing from their eyes.]

OUTSIDE

[The beam pierces the skylight and erupts into the sky over the island. Phatik pauses in his preparations, watching the sight with awe. Zuko and Azula witness the spectacle in the distance from their ship.

The beam is reflected in the spyglass of a sailor, standing in the crow's nest of another ship.]

EXT. THE ISLE OF STORMS, NORTHERN BAY – NIGHT

[A creaking hulk approaches the island from the other side. It's sharp prow and spires jut menacingly into the black sea as it cleaves its way through the water. As it overtakes the camera, we see on its side a faded, sea-worn insignia: Combustion Man's mark.]

INT. CUMBUSTION MAN'S HULK, GALLEY

[Gathered in the main hall of the creaking dreadnought is a motley crew of Ozai's most loyal followers. At their head is Combustion Man and the Rough Rhinos, but this time they are joined by other familiar faces: The Yu Yuan Archers, The Southern Raiders, a handful of Royal Guards, Engineers and Soldiers among others.

Ozai, having eschewed his prison rags for flowing robes, strides between the congregation.]

OZAI

I chose the emblem of the Phoenix for a reason…knowing that in the face of defeat I would rise again! More brilliant and glorious than before!

[Many of the soldiers cheer with approval.]

OZAI (CONT'D)

Your efforts have proven instrumental in seeing this vision realized…and so you shall all be rewarded with a lofty place in my new world order!

[Again more cheers. Ozai smiles with satisfaction and strides further forward, revealing to the camera more of his cohorts: Jun the Bounty Hunter and her Shirshu companion, Nyla, alongside…Mai…

Ozai ascends the steps of a dais and sits astride a make-shift throne, welded together from shards and jagged scraps of iron. His cronies all pump their fists and chant his name.]

LOYALISTS

ALL HAIL THE PHOENIX KING! ALL HAIL THE PHOENIX KING!

OZAI

To your posts! We make landfall soon!

[They all scatter and shuffle back to their posts, but a few linger in the galley, guarding it entrance. Combustion man lingers at the right-hand of the throne, in dutiful vigil.]

OZAI

(to combustion man)

Shirayu…You have been my most loyal and devoted servant…but I am uncertain of the resolve in our newest cohorts…

Writer's Note: I don't recall exactly where I heard the name "Shirayu" before, but thought it sounded suitably intimidating and malevolent enough to describe Combustion Man. I debated whether or not to name him at all to preserve his mystique, but I just couldn't take "Combustion Man" any more seriously than "Sparky-Sparky Boom Man", however apt either might be.

[His gaze lingers over Mai and Jun, each guarding the entrance to the galley. Shiryu responds, his low, rumbling voice taking a slowly measured cadence, each word causing him pain to utter:]

SHIRAYU

I…will ensure…their compliance…

[Just then, the lookout from the crow's nest bursts in and prostrates himself before Ozai.]

LOOK-OUT

My Lord! Forgive me, but I believe I've seen a sign of the Avatar! He's on the island!

OZAI

The Avatar…?

(troubled)

I had not planned on his involvement so soon…

(hand-waving)

No matter…Keep me posted!

[The messenger scurries out of the room, leaving Shirayu to regard his lord once again.]

OZAI

You must take great care in our mission. The Avatar is mine. And Ursa is not to be harmed…

However…if things should not go according to plan…

[Shirayu's muscles tense with anticipation.]

OZAI (CONT'D)

…then I wish for you to do the honors…

[The hulking giant wordlessly paces over to the throne, each step emitting an echoing THOOM. He plucks a decorative skull from the tip of one of the throne's spikes and holds it aloft in his metal hand.]

SHIRAYU

I…shall not…fail you…

[With a flex of his giant metal claws, he shatters the skull to splinters.]

CUT TO:

INT. BARROW OF TIME – NIGHT

[Aang, having sheltered his eyes from the blast of light, peeks out through the crook in his arm as silence resumes. He steadily creeps over to the coffin's edge, peering into its depths—

A clawed hand reaches out and grasps the side, startling Aang. He dives behind one of the statues, Momo bristling with fear around his neck. Peering out from behind the statue, he sees a figure emerge from the coffin, its silhouette obscured by a shadowy, purple haze.

It slowly rises and stumbles out onto the dais, seemingly groggy and disoriented. As Aang shimmies for a better look, he disturbs some rubble, splashing it into the water. The figure flinches at the noise and jerks it head about to find the disturbance.

Aang presses himself even closer to the statue, praying not to be discovered. Just then he feels a tingling sensation at his leg and looks to find a mass of roots and vines surging out from the cave wall, twisting and grappling at his extremities as though alive. With a shout of panic, he leaps from his hiding spot, seeing the shadowy figure lumber towards him through the center aisle.

Its eyes and mouth glow with blue light, along with a myriad of tattoos racing all across its body. They form knots, swirls and a symbol on its forehead matching the one inscribed on the coffin lid. As it approaches him, it barks at him in a guttural, harsh dialect he can't understand:]

SHADOWY FIGURE

Cad…? Cad a tharla…? Cé hé tusa?! Cád atá tú ag déanamh anseo?

AANG

What?! I can't understand you? What do you want?

[The figure keeps babbling at him, finally raising its arms at him in a sweeping motion.]

SHADOWY FIGURE

Cad é an babaí seo?! Seasann tú ar thalamh naofa! Labhair fíor! Nó a ghearradh síos!

[Aang then begins to notice the metal weapons and armor adorning the statues around him beginning to hum and vibrate. They leap off their stone mounts and hover in the air as if being levitated by an unseen force! The way they move seems eerie and more in concert than Toph's metal bending.

The armaments hover in the air for a moment before turning and hurling themselves at Aang! He leaps and dodges them with his air-bending as they land in the ground in a circle around him, hemming him in. With a sweep of his arm, Aang bends a wall of rock between him and the shadowy figure.

Just when Aang thinks he's safe, the entity comes bursting through it, punching a hole clean through the rock and charging at him!]

AANG (CONT'D)

Stop this! I'm warning you!

[Again the figure only responds with more incoherent barking.]

SHADOWY FIGURE

Níos mó náire ?! Is é seo do rabhadh deiridh!

[Aang waves his arms again, surging a wave of water from the cave pool at it, freezing it in a sheet of ice. The entity simply breaks through this as well. It waves its hand again and one of the swords embedded in the floor flies into its hand. The entity swings its new weapon with fury, Aang hastily dodging each strike.]

AANG (CONT'D)

I didn't want to do this! But you leave me no choice!

[Aang juts out his palm and summons a jet of flame, just grazing the creature's flank. It doubles over and howls with pain. For a moment, Aang hesitates, his features softening in remorse. It's all the time the creature needs to leap at Aang, hoisting him up by the robes.

It flings him to and fro, crashing him into several statues before pinning his battered body to the cave wall. Aang's eyes flutter open, seeing his attacker lean in close to his face in a blurry haze. It raises its other claw into the air, ready to deal a killing blow.]

SHADOWY FIGURE

Cad a bhfuil tú?!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Return of the Phoenix King

AVATAR: THE LOST NATIONS

PT 3:RETURN OF THE PHOENIX KING

OPEN ON:

SHADOWY FIGURE

Cad a bhfuil tú?!

[Aang stares into the glowing blue eyes of his assailant, seemingly ready to meet his demise when his gaze absently drifts into the water below. He sees his own reflection being held at the collar by his attacker…who doesn't seem to be obscured by the hazy shroud of purple light. It is no creature attacking him, but a man.

In the rippling water, Aang can just make out the man's form: bare-chested, but wearing trousers, with his arm and pectorals covered in dark-blue tattoos.

Seeing this sobers Aang from his delirium and makes him stare back down at the attacker.]

AANG

(groggy)

I don't know what you're saying…but I bet it's something like—

[We quickly cut away from Aang's perspective and enter the point-of-view of his aggressor. In his eyes, it is Aang who is shrouded in a hazy blue fog and glowing from his eyes and arrow shaped tattoos.]

AANG(CONT'D)

你是谁？

(Nǐ shì shéi?)

[The attacker then sees Aang gesture towards the water. Back in Aang's perspective we see the shadowy figure look down at the pool, his eyes widening with realization.

The entity slowly lowers Aang back down to his feet, examining him with interest.]

CUT TO:

EXT. FIRE NATION CRUISER – STORMING SEAS

[The Fire Nation cruiser bobs through the massive, heaving waves. Katara shelters the Fire Nation sailors from the waves crashing on deck. Lightning strikes constantly around the bow, threatening to kiss the hull of the ship with each strike.]

INT. WHEELHOUSE

SOKKA

We're nothing but a floating lightning rod! We'll be hit any second!

[Iroh looks out on the storm with a conflicted look. Eventually it turns to resolve and he strides for the lower decks.]

INT. ZUKO'S QUARTERS

IROH

(lingering in the doorway)

Zuko! We must confront the storm!

[Zuko brushes past him, having traded his royal regalia for more action oriented garments.]

ZUKO

I'll do it myself…

IROH

No, Zuko! We must work together! Don't be a fool!

ZUKO

I was a fool for trusting you! I see now there's not a thing father hasn't taken from me…

(resolute)

…except my faith in myself…When you said I found it on my own, I know that at least wasn't a lie…

[Zuko turns away and strides down the corridor.]

IROH

… … …

(somber)

He took everything from me too…

[Zuko pauses.]

IROH (CONT'D)

… … …

Long after I had returned in defeat from Ba Sing Se and Ozai had been crowned Fire Lord, I learned from General Jeong-Jeong that he had pulled strings in the ranks and transferred Lu Ten's regiment to the most dangerous fronts in the war.

He hoped my son would perish and leave me without an heir in his bid to claim the throne…

(on the verge of tears)

…and he succeeded…*sob*

[Zuko doesn't turn to face him, but for a moment his stone-faced features soften.]

IROH (CONT'D)

*sob*…For so long, Zuko, I felt tempted to tell you of Ursa's fate…*sniff* But so that you would grow to hate him as I hated him…and one day challenge him for the throne…

(wiping away his tears)

But I realized that to manipulate your destiny as such would've made me no better than he, and have selfishly endangered your life…as well as disgraced Lu Ten's memory…

[Zuko slightly turns his head, but otherwise does not move.]

IROH (CONT'D)

I never wanted to keep you from your mother. But I could also not stand to lose you…I still cannot…

…Forgive me…

EXT. BOW

[Zuko emerges out on deck…alone…

Katara, Azula and the Fire Nation soldiers watch as he assumes a spread stance and readies himself for the gauntlet to come.

A bolt of lightning rockets down from the heavens, striking Zuko. With a great effort, he manages to redirect it into the sea. Just as the crews' spirits seem to lift, another one comes, then another and another. It seems too much for him…

But then Iroh appears next to him, assuming a similar stance. They work together to deflect bolt after bolt until finally the rain seems to thin and the endless rumbling of the heavens subside.

The crew all cheer in jubilation and even Azula seems to smile at the sight. Iroh places a hand on Zuko's shoulder, which he appreciatively accepts. They both look at their destination approaching on the horizon.]

CUT TO:

INT. BARROW OF AGES

[We see Aang and the stranger as they see each other, both ethereal, luminous beings standing together in the darkness. They slowly pace around each other, staring at one another with curiosity and confusion. They finally cease and, in unison, stare down at their inverted reflections in the water.

After a while, Aang finally pricks up with an idea. He places his palm on his sternum and bows slightly.]

AANG

…Aang…

[His voice echoes as an alien, distorted warble. The stranger slowly mirrors the gesture.]

SHADOWY FIGURE

…Lughannon…

[His is a rumbling, almost beast-like growl.

They continue to simply stare at each other, unsure of what to do. Then, the stranger extends out its hand towards Aang. He's not sure how to respond, but gradually reaches out for it. Before their fingers meet, another spark of blue energy arcs between them, this time creating a shockwave of air that radiates out from the temple and across the whole island.

The dome of swirling air disperses the storm clouds in its wake, making a ring around the island: an eye in the storm.]

CUT TO:

EXT. ISLE OF STORMS, BEACH HEAD – DAY

[As the crew of the cruiser makes landfall they witness this hole in the heavens open, shielding their eyes from the newly formed rays of sun.]

KATARA

(excited)

Aang!

[As the ship's front hatch deploys and Zuko's soldiers go marching out, Katara surges past them and rushes out on the beach.]

KATARA (CONT'D)

That had to have been him! Nothing else could be so powerful!

SOKKA

You really think he made it here before us?

KATARA

(shrugging)

Maybe he heard Ozai escaped and beat us here on Appa. Who knows?

IROH

Whatever the case may be, young Katara, Ozai has most certainly arrived before us. We must exercise caution.

[Zuko oversees his soldiers as they fall into formation in front of a vast mangrove swamp.]

ZUKO

Men, fall into formation and prepare to sweep the jungle! Expect an ambush from anywhere!

CUT TO:

EXT. ISLE OF STORMS, MOUNTAINTOP – DAY

[The disembarking crew are seen reflected in the lens of a spyglass held by none other than Shirayu. He eyes the debarking soldiers like a bird-of-prey homing in on the kill.

He stows away the spy-glass and instead plucks a large medallion from his pocket. In its center is a lens etched with another evil-eye design. He holds it at arms-length, aligning it with his forehead and aiming for the beach.]

EXT. MANGROVE SWAMP

[Iroh trudges through the mangrove swamp ahead of the battalion, a map of the island sprawled out in his hands. Zuko and Sokka study the map intently while Katara and Azula flank the soldiers, keeping watch for an ambush.]

IROH

Our current heading is this point at the center of the island.

ZUKO

That's where Ursa is?

IROH

She is well-hidden in the mountain caves—safe for the moment.

(tapping the map)

Now we must secure our foot-hold here before Ozai does the same. It is imperative.

ZUKO

Why? What else could possibly be out here?!

IROH

The Royal Family has marooned its enemies on this isle for generations. But, incidentally, it is also a sacred meeting place for the Order of the White Lotus.

If Ozai discovers the secrets hidden here, he could become incalculably more dangerous than he already is—

[He is interrupted by the sound of a huge explosion emanating from the beach.]

ZUKO

The ship!

[Seconds later another explosion erupts not fifty feet behind them, splintering the mangrove trees.]

IROH

To the temple! It's our only chance!

[The soldiers all stampede through the jungle, the constant bombardments nipping at their heels. One by one, many soldiers in the formation fall prey to snares, nets and pitfalls disguised on the jungle floor.

Katara stops to help one of the soldiers, but is showered with the splinters of a nearby explosion. Sokka helps her to her feet and they continue their desperate dash for safety.

Only a handful of soldiers are left by the time they reach the temple. Guru Phatik stands at the threshold, beckoning them all in.]

PHATIK

Inside! Hurry!

[They all file into the temple and take up defensive positions behind the walls and statues. The explosions have halted and for now, all is silent…

They all lie in wait, tensed for a fight. The suspense is maddeningly long. Finally, the silence is broken by a fusillade of fireballs erupting from the thicket. They respond with a barrage of their own, plus Katara's icicles and stones from Sokka's sling-shot.

As they're distracted fighting, a sharp whistling noise pierces the air. From the tiniest cracks and holes in the temple walls comes a hail of arrows. With the precision only the Yu Yuan archers can achieve, Azula, Katara and Zuko are pinned to the stone walls and restrained.

Seeing their window, the Rough Rhinos storm into the temple and corner any remaining resistance.

The archers try to pin Iroh to the ground, but he simply tears through his robes and continues fighting bare-chested. He holds his own against several royal guards, but eventually surrenders, seeing that they have been beaten.]

CUT TO:

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM COUNTRYSIDE – DAY

[There's nothing but farmland for miles. It would look quite scenic if not for the gloomy weather. Cresting a nearby ridge is Toph astride an Ostrich horse. Following her is a retinue of mounted Earth-Kingdom guards, pulling a wooden prison-wagon filled with the captured Dai Li agents.

Save Toph, they can all see the outer wall of Ba Sing Se just over the next rise.]

INT. EARTH KING'S THRONE ROOM

[The Dai Li are all lined up before the throne of the Earth King who sternly looks down on them over his glasses.]

EARTH KING

(rising to his feet)

The Dai Li were founded by Avatar Kyoshi over four hundred years ago to protect the cultural heritage of the Earth Kingdom.

(descending the dais)

Instead you chose to betray your king—betray your people to the Fire Nation…

(narrowing his eyes)

High treason…I practice leniency for this crime only at the behest of Sifu Toph—a true friend to my people…I suggest you show her your gratitude…

[The Dai Lai all turn to look quizzically at the young earth-bender standing at the head of the line. Abruptly, she slams her foot into the floor with a thunderous crash!]

TOPH

You heard him, dunderheads! Get groveling!

[They all comply, comically prostrating themselves and kissing her feet.]

EARTH KING

That's enough!

Guards! Take them to the new wooden prison!

[They are all marched out of the throne room, the Earth King descending the steps and bowing slightly to Toph.]

EARTH KING

We owe you a great debt, Sifu Toph. Without your help we could not have rooted out these traitors.

TOPH

(reclining her arms)

Nothing to it, your highness!

[As they speak, a messenger erupts into the room and bows before the Earth King.]

MESSENGER

My King! I bear grave news. The city is in the grip of a plague.

EARTH KING

A plague?!

MESSENGER

Yes, your majesty. It has spread through the lower ring mostly, but a few pockets have appeared in the higher rings as well.

EARTH KING

(dismayed)

For it to have spread so far, how was I not notified sooner?!

MESSENGER

My apologies, your majesty, but with the Dai Li dismantled we have had difficulty reconstructing the city's information networks.

EARTH KING

Contact the University and have them begin work on a cure immediately!

MESSENGER

Contingencies are already underway, my King.

[Toph lets out a disinterested yawn and heads for the door.]

EARTH KING

If that's all you needed me for, your highness, I've got places to be.

MESSENGER

(tentative)

…I bear unfortunate news for you as well, Sifu Toph…

[She pauses, turning to regard the messenger with a slight look of worry.]

MESSENGER (CONT'D)

Two weeks ago, your family arrived from Huang Di, asking for an audience with you…

We thought they would be safe waiting for your return in the upper ring…but sadly…

[Her opaque eyes widen with realization.]

TOPH

Where are they?!

EXT. BA SING SE UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL, PLAGUE WARD – DAY

[Toph storms through the curtains and partitions of the plague ward. A gaggle of panicking orderlies follows her, trying desperately to restrain her.]

ORDERLIES

Please stop! You mustn't go in there!

TOPH

OUT OF MY WAY! Mom! Dad! I'm coming!

[They keep trying to grab her, but she simply earth-bends the tile floors, knocking them over.]

ORDERLIES

The disease is especially infectious to earth-benders! You will catch it for sure!

TOPH

I don't care! Just let me through!

[One of the orderlies produces a cloth mask and holds it out in front of Toph almost like it's a warding talisman.]

ORDERLIES

At least take this!

[We see a shot behind one of the curtains, Toph whipping it back with the mask on her face. She enters to find her parents laid out on stretchers, asleep in simple cloth robes. Their skin is covered in a web of sprawling black blotches, their breathing heavy and labored.

Toph paces up to their bedside, anguish overcoming her. After a moment, she regains her composure and places her hand across her father's shakily expanding chest.]

TOPH

(disturbed)

It's like…they're rotting from the inside…

[Behind her, a doctor wearing a face-mask parts the curtains and enters the partition. Behind him we can see more orderlies wafting the air with incense burners and feverishly scrubbing the floors and walls.]

DOCTOR

You are right, in a way. We've determined the plague's cause to be a fungal infection. We're trying to keep the spores from spreading.

[Toph pulls up a stool and sits by their bedside, clutching her father's hand for reassurance. It slowly squeezes tight around her fingers, though whether from acknowledgement or reflex is unclear.]

DOCTOR (CONT'D)

If you wish to stay, you will not be permitted to leave. This area is under quarantine.

[Toph nods in acknowledgement and the doctor ducks out of the partition. She lays her head over her father's palm, gently crying.]

TOPH

…for once I should've listened, twinkle-toes…

CUT TO:

EXT. TEMPLE OF AGES – DAY

[They are each clapped in irons and marched out in front of the temple, made to kneel in a semi-circle facing outward. From the jungle comes Ozai on his own komodo-rhino steed, making a grand entrance.]

OZAI

My, my! This is coming together better than I'd dreamed! Thank you all for saving me the trouble of hunting you down!

(to Iroh)

And thank you for making this possible, brother!

[Zuko leaps at Ozai, struggling against his chains and with the royal guard trying to pin him down.]

ZUKO

I don't care what it takes, you won't harm my mother!

OZAI

Of course I won't…

After all, I'll need her help siring a new heir…seeing how neither of you brats were up to the challenge…

[Zuko and Azula both look at him with pure loathing. Then, a commotion sounds in the thicket, followed by Shirayu on his shirshu. Being dragged behind them is Nyla, bound in ropes. Shirayu dismounts his saddle, dragging down a bound Jun and Mai with him by the hair.]

ZUKO

(horrified)

MAI!

SHIRAYU

(irritated)

These ones tried to ambush me…

SOKKA

(aside to Katara)

*yipe* Is that who I think it is…

OZAI

Traitors. As I suspected.

(hand-wave)

Make an example of them.

ZUKO

NO!

[Zuko struggles against his bonds as Shirayu draws out a massive, sinister knife and holds it to their throats. His mangy shirshu pins Nyla to the ground, pressing its matted paws to her throat.]

JUN

(to Mai)

Sorry, cuz. End of the line.

MAI

(to Zuko)

I love you.

[Tears stream from both her and Zuko's eyes. Just before the killing blow is struck, Ozai holds up his hand.]

OZAI

On second thought…

[Shirayu and his pet hesitate with disappointment.]

OZAI (CONT'D)

Put them with the others…

[He dutifully complies, dragging them over and chaining them to the rest of the prisoners. Zuko shuffles across the dirt to be beside Mai, cradling her in his arms. Spotting Sokka among the prisoners, Shirayu trudges over and leans into him with a rumbling growl.]

SHIRAYU

…Let me at least kill this whelp, my Lord…Surely HE is insignificant to your plans…

[Sokka breaks out into a profuse sweat, trying to hide his terror behind a forced grin. He stares into Shirayu's face, half concealed behind a metal mask carved with a monstrous visage. The other is horribly burned and disfigured, the eye lidless, his tendons showing through his scar-tissue.]

SOKKA

(nervous laugh)

Ha-huh-ha-ha. Shouldn't have covered up the good side, fella…

SHIRAYU

This IS my good side…thanks to you…

OZAI

That won't be necessary…yet…

(turning to the prisoners)

I'm feeling rather nostalgic! So many familiar faces!

(gaze raking over them)

…all in some way significant to the Avatar…

AANG

OZAI!

[Everyone turns around to see Aang in the temple foyer behind them. He wears a determined scowl, his robes billowing in the wind. He's ready for a showdown.]

KATARA

(relieved)

Aang!

OZAI

Speak of the demon! Avatar! Delighted you could join us!

AANG

Let them go! This is between us!

OZAI

I couldn't agree more! But that depends on a few conditions…

AANG

…Which are…?

OZAI

You will use your powers to return my fire-bending and then face me in mortal combat…

Winner takes all…

AANG

… … …

OZAI

(impatient)

Well? What say you then?

AANG

Are you sure that's what you want…? You won't have Sozin's Comet to be your crutch this time…

[Ozai and his cronies laugh at his bravado.]

OZAI

*chuckles* My! What audacity…! But I assure you, the playing field will be level.

Should I see the slightest hint of a glow—should you enter the Avatar State for even a brief moment, your friends will all be slaughtered!

[His followers all hold blades to their captives' throats to illustrate the point…no pun intended. Aang looks at all his friends with a worried glance, especially at Katara. After a while, Aang nods his head.]

AANG

Take a knee…

KATARA

Aang! No! Don't do it!

[She is silenced by her guard pressing the dagger closer to her throat. Ozai gleefully complies and kneels in front of Aang. The young Avatar presses his fingers to Ozai's crown and solar plexus, a blue light erupting from his eyes and tattoos.

A few moments pass, all gathered simply watching in awe as the pair are bathed in light. The glow then subsides and, smiling, Ozai rises to his full height. With a deep inhale, he breathes a jet of flame from his mouth and both fists.]

OZAI

(exhilarated)

O-h-h-h, It's been far too long…!

[Now…to business…

Ozai turns and takes a few paces back across the clearing. He then whips off the top half of his robes and assumes a battle-ready posture. Aang does the same, taking his position across the clearing.

For a few moments they simply stare each other down, their muscles tensing for the fight. Ozai's henchmen gnash their teeth with anticipation while Aang's friends all watch with baited breath…

Ozai moves first, lunging at him while shooting huge peals of fire. Aang quickly moves to block them with gusts of air, but they prove too oppressive. With a few swipes of his fist, he raises mounds of jungle soil to block the flames.

Ozai responds by sending out two jets of flame from either palm, crisscrossing his arms over his chest to produce a figure eight pattern in the streams. They curve around the earthen mound, nearly catching Aang in the crossfire.

He leaps backward, but Ozai presses the advantage. He hurls motes of flame in quick succession. Aang struggles to block them all, nearly catching one in the face. Losing patience, Aang lifts a patch of boulders from the soil and lobs them one by one at Ozai.

Ozai dodges each one with surprising spryness for his age. He finally loses his footing when Aang makes a furtive underhand sweep, raising a mound of loam around Ozai's foot. Nearly face-planting in the grass, he catches himself at the last second and wards away Aang's advance by exhaling a pillar of fire from his mouth.

He then twists around and somersaults back to his feet, launching more fireballs at Aang. The young air-bender, no longer content to block with air currents, makes a broad sweeping gesture. A curtain of mist manifests from the vegetation of the steaming jungle and coalesces in a floating glob of water above the ground. He twists and distorts its shape forming a shield around himself, deflecting Ozai's fireballs with impunity.

Ozai redoubles his efforts, shooting countless torrents of fire to break through his shield. Aang only keeps summoning more moisture from the jungle to shore up his watery bulwark. Growling with frustration, Ozai aims his next attacks at the surrounding trees, burning a swathe of vegetation around the clearing.

Seeing the jungle blacken and char, Aang goes on the offensive, using the last of his water to form tentacles to reach out for Ozai. The fire-bender simply draws his fingers across his chest and the watery tendrils seem to evaporate into thin air.

Ozai makes a few more similar motions, jutting his forefingers out at Aang…but nothing seems to happen…For a while Aang just stares quizzically at Ozai, who makes more empty pantomimes and gestures towards him. It almost makes Aang smirk, seeing him flail his arms about to seemingly no effect…but he begins to notice the method to Ozai's madness.

Beads of sweat begin coalescing across Aang skin, and his breaths become heavier. He sees columns of air around Ozai begin to shimmer and blur, racing forth from the fire and swirling around Aang's body.]

OZAI

(sadistic)

Heat-bending…Some find it cheap or primitive, but I think it's rather insidious…

(slowly encroaching)

No way to block it. And the harder your opponents fight back, the quicker they succumb.

[Aang doubles over, gasping for air and his sweat pouring in waves. Thinking quickly, he envelops himself in a thick coating of water, using up the last of his supply.]

OZAI (CONT'D)

So you choose to boil alive?! *chortling* Be my guest!

[As Ozai continues his advance, bubbles of steam slowly start forming in Aang's water cocoon. Aang grimaces with the discomfort, steadily building into pain, much to Ozai's glee. Katara struggles against her bonds, her eyes watering at the sight.]

KATARA

You monster!

SOKKA

Ash-makers! All of you!

ZUKO

Fight me instead! I'm the one sitting on your throne! I'm the one you want!

[Ozai ignores them and continues pressing his advance.]

OZAI

I stand by what I said in our last encounter. Your people were weak and deserved extinction!

[Aang raises his head, staring defiantly at him through the water. His words come out garbled but still intelligible.]

AANG

I don't know how to make you realize…*pant*…just how much Sozin doomed this world!

OZAI

(pressing his face in)

Arrogance! My grandfather freed the world from the oppression of the Avatar! And I will finish what he started!

[Tendrils of steam now cascade from Aang's water shield and his skin is turning a blistering shade of red. Unable to take the heat any longer, he drops away the water…and flings it at Ozai's head. The former Fire-lord screams with pain and folds over to the ground, clutching his face. Aang acts fast and sends out a shockwave of wind to disperse the heat and snuff out the flames of the surrounding jungle.

Ozai staggers back to his feet, his eyes fluttering open to see Aang punch him in the face with a rock-covered fist. He's sent reeling backward.]

AANG

I think you're just sore you lost last time…lost to a child who'd only mastered the elements that year.

OZAI

Shut up and fight, worm!

[Ozai launches another barrage of fire-bolts at Aang. He simply knocks each one aside with his earth-gloves. He then runs forward and palm thrusts Ozai in the chin, nearly knocking his teeth out.]

AANG

What's the matter?! Can't beat a little kid unless he's not fighting back?

(to the crowd)

This is who you want for your king?

[A few of the loyalists briefly exchange unsure looks.]

OZAI

QUIET!

[Before Ozai can shoot any more fireballs, Aang seizes him by the beard and drags him to his knees. As Ozai stares into Aang's eyes, he can see his defeat is at hand.]

OZAI (CONT'D)

Shirayu, now!

[Aang has barely enough time to look aside before he's blasted off his feet by an explosion.]

KATARA

AANG!

[Aang's body lays limp on the ground. From his point-of-view we see his vision blur and spin, his ears ringing. The sky above begins to turn gray and heavy with clouds. Ozai appears, standing above him all bloodied and bruised. He reaches down and drags Aang up by his neck.]

OZAI

You're people…*coughing*…were weak…and you proved it *wheeze*…when you didn't finish me off, having the chance…

[Before Ozai can choke the life out of him he pauses, noticing a commotion. All around, his soldiers are accosted by buzzing insects and screeching birds, struggling to keep hold of the prisoners. Sokka uses the distraction to furtively try picking his lock with his hairpin.

Ozai notices as well a flock of crows and birds sitting in the scorched branches of the trees. They sit there, watching…waiting…They then all begin cawing and screeching as if in protest, a mad cacophony!]

OZAI

(breathing fire)

SILEEEEEEENNCE!

[As if complying, every creature falls silent and flies away. It's almost deathly quiet now… … …

Then, a rumble issues from the forest…The trees begin to move, as if alive! They part themselves, creating a channel through the jungle. Waiting at the end is a man with long, dark hair, dressed in a hauberk and russet cloak. He slowly strides forward, glaring at Ozai.]

LUGHANNON

…I don't know why the lad didn't do you in…But harm him, and I'll make you wish he had…

OZAI

What? Who are you?!

[Aang's eyes slowly peel open and a smile crosses his face.]

AANG

(weakly)

My little friend…say hello…

OZAI

Men! Deal with this interloper!

[Before any of Ozai's cronies can comply, the stranger waves his arms at the prisoners' chains. Their cuffs and shackles all come unclasped. Sokka looks briefly disappointed that he couldn't pick his lock himself, but shrugs and grabs his weapon, joining the ensuing bedlam.

Aang wrests himself from Ozai's grip and duels him once again, this time surrounded by a frenzy of fighting.

Shirayu charges for Aang, but his metal arm swings backward, holding him up. Aang turns to see Lughannon wrestling Shirayu to the ground.]

LUGHANNON

Finish your fight, Aang! I've got this tosser!

[Aang gratefully nods and continues his fight with Ozai. Shirayu throws off Lughannon and charges him, but is once again held up by his metal arm. Lugh makes a few leisurely gestures with his left hand, making Shirayu hit himself with his own prosthetic.]

LUGHANNON

(wryly)

Now what're you doin' that for? You've gotta love yourself, mate.

[Infuriated, Shirayu takes a deep breath and launches a fireball at his tormenter's feet, blasting Lugh away. Reeling from the blast, Lugh peels his eyes open in time to see Shirayu whaling on him.

He gets clobbered left and right, but finally manages to seize Shirayu's wrists in his hands. Shirayu still bears down on him, but to his shock discovers Lugh's strength is equal to his own. Lughannon slowly rises to his feet, almost winning the pushing match.

Ozai pauses in his tussle with Aang to see that his men are being beaten back and scattered. Iroh and Azula trounce the royal guard while Sokka beats on the engineers with his club and boomerang. Katara shields herself from the arrows of the Yu Yuan archers, returning fire with her icicles. Meanwhile, Zuko, Mai, Jun and the remaining soldiers take on the Rough Rhinos and the Southern Raiders.]

OZAI

(to Shirayu)

Quit fiddling with that upstart! Remember the plan!

[Shirayu head-butts Lughannon and disengages, whistling for his shirshu. The matted, mangy beast heeds the call, running from his bout with Nyla. Shirayu mounts his steed and swings around to whisk Ozai away.]

SHIRAYU

…My Lord…What of the troops?

OZAI

Leave them!

[Unfortunately he shouted this in earshot of his cohorts. Their morale begins to fail and they falter in their fight even more.]

CUT TO:

MANGROVE SWAMPS

[Shirayu's beast bears them through the jungle at top speed, weaving between the trees and vines.]

OZAI

Something will go right today! Take this!

[Ozai takes a small, ornamental comb from his pocket and hands it to Shirayu.]

OZAI (CONT'D)

Lead us to her…

[Understanding, Shirayu leans forward and holds the trinket to his pet's nostrils, letting it absorb the scent. Seconds later they change direction, emerging from the mangrove swamps and following a ridge of sea-cliffs up a mountain.

Before they get far, the shirshu halts in its tracks.]

OZAI

What's wrong?! Why aren't we moving?!

[The creature's ears twitch and pivot, its nostrils flaring. Just then, it goes stark-raving mad, flailing and bucking back and forth.]

OZAI

Shirayu! Control your beast! WHOAAAAA!

[They are both tossed from its back, landing in a heap on the sea-cliff moss. The shirshu runs off howling into the forest, Lughannon emerging moments later. Ozai groans beneath the mountain of a man, but Shirayu quickly rises to his feet.

Seeing Lugh approach from the tree-line, he spreads his feet and takes a deep inhale preparing another fireball. Ready this time, Lugh waves his hand once more. Shirayu's metal hand comes alive again and clamps itself down on his forehead at just the right moment.

KABOOM!

Once the ringing in his ears subsides, Ozai raises his head to see nothing left of his most loyal companion, save his smoking metal gauntlet and a rain of red hot iron scraps…]

SOKKA

(emerging from the forest)

Whoa…! Face-palm of doom!

[Ozai staggers to his feet and backs away as more of Aang's friends emerge from the forest and surround him. He inches ever backward until he nearly topples off the cliff-side. His worry turns to relief as he sees his loyalists emerge from the trees behind them. He addresses the leader of the Rough Rhinos at the group's head.]

OZAI

Men! Seize them!

[The loyalists do nothing. They simply stand and scowl at their former leader with scorn. Ozai's eyes widen in shock as he sees his men, one-by-one, throw their weapons to the ground and take a knee before Zuko.]

ROUGH RHINOS LEADER

Lord Zuko…forgive us…

[Ozai is absolutely speechless. In desperation, he looks over at Azula.]

OZAI

Daughter…

AZULA

Who's this one you call "daughter"?

[Aang limps out past them, his weight resting on Katara's shoulder. He faces Ozai:]

AANG

I let you live so you could see the world become a better place without you…

…so it would be knowing that this time…the boy burned you…

And now, your people know it too…

[Zuko looks over his shoulder at his father with scorn.]

AANG (CONT'D)

Face it, Ozai…

It's over…

[Ozai takes another step back, his heel teetering off the precipice.]

OZAI

… … …

(absently)

…So it is…

[He spreads his arms and lets himself fall into the waves below…

Aang limps out onto the jutting spit of rock, but sees only the churning waves below, having swallowed up Ozai forever…

Zuko joins the solemn faced Aang in looking out on the waves. He consolingly places a hand on the Avatar's shoulder.]

ZUKO

… … …

You can't atone them all…

AANG

(solemn)

Like I said…that's not why I let him live…But I still would've tried to save him…

IROH

Do not dwell long on it, Aang. My brother's fate was always of his own making…

[Zuko then looks over at his Uncle.]

ZUKO

I barely know what just happened today…but before anything else does, please…

Take me to my mother…

CUT TO:

EXT. MOUNTAINSIDE – DUSK

[The skies are grey and windy once again, billowing Zuko's cape as he trudges up the mountainside after Iroh.

They arrive at the lip of a cave in the mountain face. From within emerges the figure of an old, heavy-set man. He has a shaggy mane and unkempt garb, but greets them with a toothy grin.]

KUZON

Well, that sure was a lot of hubbub for a new arrival! What was all that abou—?

[The old man trails off as Zuko comes nearer, looking him up and down as though seeing a ghost. What becomes apparent to Zuko is that the man has a scar of his own: a giant, teardrop shaped burn over his left eye, just like his!]

KUZON (CONT'D)

Are you…Zuko…?

[Zuko's eyes widen.]

ZUKO

Ursa…where is she…?

[The old man turns and points toward the cave. Zuko brushes past him, entering the cave mouth. As his eyes adjust to the darkness, he sees a small group of other bedraggled people huddling together in the shadows. They all look with shock at Zuko, but he even more so at them. They all bear the same mark over their left eyes, the same burn that dons Zuko's face.

He looks around, frantically searching until he sees a canvas hung on stalactites in the back of the cave. A light shines from within, betraying the silhouette of a woman.

Zuko slowly approaches the curtain, just hesitating to reach out and whip it aside. Instead, he gently unfurls it and steps inside…

There he sees a woman facing away from him, busying herself with some sewing while humming a gentle tune.]

URSA

(irritated)

Oh, be patient, Kuzon! I'm almost done. Can't you go five minutes without—

(turning)

*gasp*

[She drops her needlework to the floor. Zuko stares with shock into the eyes of…his mother…who bears, on the left side of her face, a massive red scar…just like his own…

For a seeming eternity they simply stare at each other…completely dumbfounded…Slowly, tears begin to stream from both of their eyes…]

ZUKO & URSA

(in unison)

…Not you too…

… … …

[They collide together, gripping each other in an embrace so strong nothing could break it, sobbing into each other's robes.

Together they stay entwined, never wanting to let go…]

CUT TO:

INT. TEMPLE OF AGES – NIGHT

[Meanwhile, Aang and his friends all rest in the shelter of the temple's main dome, a gentle rainfall trickling outside. Katara tends to everyone's wounds and they all get a bite to eat or much needed drink.

As they're recuperating, Guru Phatik rises to his feet and clears his throat.]

PHATIK

*Ahem*

[To all gathered, we have just surmounted impossible odds and defeated a foe who posed a great threat to the world…

But the danger has not passed…

[They all look a bit crestfallen at hearing this, but continue listening.]

PHATIK

In time you will all come to understand…but for now, it is time we cleared the air…and you knew the mysterious circumstances that brought you all here…

[He circles the room and hands Aang, Sokka, Katara, Zuko and Azula a Pai Sho tile inscribed with the White Lotus insignia.]

PHATIK

You are all now honorary members of the Order of the White Lotus and must swear to never divulge the secrets you are about to learn in this room…

[They all nod in unison.]

PHATIK

This way please.

[He guides them into the massive room containing the map of the world carved into the curtain wall. Waiting for them is Iroh who receives a quick nod from Phatik.

He shoots a mote of flame from his fingertips at the mass of foliage covering the other half of the wall. The flames creep steadily along the vines, eating away at each leaf until the full map is revealed.

They all stare in awe…

Beneath the receding undergrowth they see an entirely new pattern of continents emerge: a new world waiting to be discovered.]

PHATIK

My friends…the fate of the world as we know it may rest in the hands…of the Lost Nations…

[Lughannon appears behind them and gazes up at the map as though only looking at home.

The camera pans out behind them, fully taking in the extent of the world. A reprise of the main theme swells alongside their wonder filled eyes.]

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. The Lost Nations

AVATAR: THE LOST NATIONS

PT 4: THE LOST NATIONS

OPEN ON:

INT. FIRE NATION CRUISER, BRIG – NIGHT

[Ursa is awoken by the flash of lightning and the peal of thunder. Panting with fright, she looks out through the port-hole of her prison cell and sees a storm raging over the ocean waves. It is dark and dank and she sleeps on a simple bedroll on the floor, dressed in rags.

She hears her cell door creak open and sees two royal guards enter.]

ROYAL GUARD

(brusque)

Get up. We're almost there.

URSA

Almost where?

[The guard simply exits the cell and waits for her outside without a word.]

CUT TO:

EXT. MAIN DECK – NIGHT

[The guards escort Ursa onto the outer deck, the rain battering against them and the winds howling. Standing at the prow, looking out on the waves with his robes billowing in the gale, is Ozai.]

OZAI

(over his shoulder)

You have performed most admirably… … …

I never ascribed you with such… killer instinct.

URSA

(defiant)

A mother's instinct…

(ironic)

So…now for my reward?

[She nods to a dark shape in the distance ahead, an island illuminated by the flashes of lightning.]

LATER

[The ship weighs anchor a mile off shore, leaving a runabout to run aground on the beach. Ursa is marched off the boat and onto the wet sand.]

URSA

This is it…? What now?

[Ozai nods to the pair of royal guards flanking her and they both seize her by the arms. She struggles at first, looking at Ozai with confusion.]

OZAI

Now…your reward…

[He marches up to her and places his hand over her left eye.]

Her screams of pain pierce through the howling winds. The flash of lightning crosses the sky and we see Ursa doubled over in agony, clutching the left side of her face.

Ozai kneels down and leans to her ear, whispering softly…]

OZAI (CONT'D)

…So I will know if you ever try to return…

If you do…Zuko will pay the price…

[With that, Ozai rises to his feet and boards the runabout with his guards in tow. The boat kicks off and speeds away, leaving Ursa alone on the beach, curled on her side on the sand.

From her point of view we see the darkened world around her spiral and wobble from the delirium of her pain. Giving in to the shock and exhaustion, her eyelids slowly sink shut. All is dark and quiet but for the thrums of thunder and patter of rain.]

LATER

[The constant timpani of raindrops on the sand begins to fade into a slow trickle and the thunder dulls to an occasional rumble. Instead, she begins to hear the slow, measured beat of footfalls.

She peels open her eyes to see the overcast sky, light gray with early morning. Against the dull palette is the dark silhouette of a man running towards her along the beach. She was too tired, her bones too chilled and aching, to do anything more than stare as the mysterious stranger draws closer.]

STRANGER

Get up…! The tide's coming in! Get up or you'll drown…!

[Ursa gives no response, not really phased by the thought. The stranger kneels down and peels her off the sand, the foam of the surf surging around his ankles. He hoists her weight on his shoulders and walks her toward the boughs of the mangrove trees.]

CUT TO:

EXT. SEA CAVES – EARLY MORNING

[The stranger hauls Ursa through the threshold of a dank looking sea cave. Instead, she finds a warm, crackling fire and a group of other castaways huddled asleep against the cave walls. They each bear a mark like hers, burned aross the left eye. One of them, a chubby old man with frazzled hair rouses awake and yawns at their arrival.]

KUZON

(groggy)

*yawn* A new arrival already?

(perking up)

Well git the poor thing by the fire! She looks soaked to the skin!

Writer's Note: I envision this character being voiced by Jim Cummings, just to put some of his later lines into context.

LATER

[Ursa finds herself bundled up in a rough burlap blanket, sitting before the fire with a bowl of stew in her hands. She sluggishly takes a swig, not relishing its bland flavor, but too sullen to care much either way. She gives a start as another peal of thunder echoes across the sky.]

URSA

(exasperated)

Does it ever stop raining here?

KUZON

Nope! Pretty much beats down all day 'n all night!

[Sitting across from her is the frazzled looking old man with the toothy, eccentrically wide grin.]

KUZON (CONT'D)

But don't worry!

(swirling motion over his temple)

Soon it'll drive ya plum cuckoo' and then you'll fit right in here!

*wheezing laugh*

[Ursa merely hangs her head, staring down into her bowl of stew with indifference.]

KUZON (CONT'D)

(raising a bushy eyebrow)

So…what're ya in for?

URSA

Huh?

KUZON

What didja do to git marooned in this "tropical paradise"?

TANDO

(dour)

Maybe she doesn't feel like sharing, Kuzon. Keep your nose out of other people's pasts…

[She turns and sees the speaker: her rescuer, a surly looking man in his fifties with graying hair. He leans against the cave wall nearby, giving Kuzon a reproachful look.]

KUZON

Aw! Come on! I've been stranded here since old-man Sozin was Fire-Lard! We barely ever get news around here besides! It wouldn't kill 'er to give us a crumb of insight, would it?

[The old man shimmies up closer to the fire and leans forward with anticipation.]

KUZON (CONT'D)

(expectantly)

So? Spill it, gal! Howdja get in 'ol Azulon's craw, huh?

[She looks away, a bit shy…and irritated…but she eventually turns back to tell her story.]

URSA

(tentative)

I…I killed him… … …That's what I did…

(forced laugh)

I killed him…

[Kuzon's jaw practically drops to the floor. For moments, the whole cave is silent with shock…that is until—]

KUZON

(jubilant)

HOOOOOOOOOOOOO DAAAAWGIEEEEE!

[Kuzon leaps to his feet and does a happy jig, banjo music playing in the background. All around the cave, the fellow exiles let out sighs of relief. A couple in the back of the cave embraces, sobbing with joy. Ursa looks at them, surprised but her spirits no more leavened. Tando reaches out and grabs Kuzon's flailing arm, dragging him back down on the floor.]

KUZON (CONT'D)

Oh, I'm sorry! I just can't help it! That's the best news we've ever had!

(pressing in)

Come on! Give us the deets, sister! Howd'ja do it—? —OOOW!

[Tando elbows him in the ribs, nodding to Ursa's sullen expression.]

KUZON (CONT'D)

(rubbing his neck)

Errrr…that is…if you don't mind sharin' an' all…

[Ursa looks back up at them, letting out a sigh before beginning her tale…]

FLASHBACK

[A series of vignettes appear before the screen to illustrate her story, all washed out in a pale gold color of past reflection.]

URSA (V.O)

About ten years ago, I was arranged to be married to the young Prince Ozai…

[Ursa stands at an altar in her wedding dress, standing next to a young Ozai in his own white robes. Cherry blossom petals gently rain over them as a crowd of their family and friends looks on with fondness.]

URSA (V.O)

It was a lot to take in at first, being married to royal blood. But he seemed like a good man: handsome, genteel, charming…

[Ozai turns to Ursa and looks deeply into her eyes, taking her hands in his.]

URSA (V.O)

But there was always a fire in his eyes I couldn't explain.

[They sit together in a salon, posing for a portrait. Ozai is statue still, stiffly frozen in a formal pose, barely touching Ursa.]

URSA (V.O)

All I knew was that it wasn't for me…

[We then see Ursa lying in bed, cradling a newborn baby boy in her arms. Ozai sits at her bedside with a young girl in his lap.]

URSA (V.O)

But my fears faded away when soon we were blessed with two beautiful children.

[Ursa and Ozai sit together on the front patio of their vacation home on Ember Island, watching a young Zuko and Azula play together in the sand.]

URSA (V.O)

For a time he even seemed content with the life we had made together…

[Ursa looks up at Ozai, searching for a sign of happiness. Ozai looks back down at her, a warm half-smile crossing his face. But then he looks back up, his eyes fixed on the horizon, looking more bored than anything.]

URSA (V.O)

…But I should've known better…

INT. FIRE LORD'S PALACE, THRONEROOM – NIGHT

[A young Azula loiters behind a set of massive curtains, slightly cracking them open to eavesdrop on Ozai's audience with Azulon.]

AZULON

You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough! But you … your punishment has scarcely begun! And it shall fit the crime…

You must know the pain of losing a first-born son. By sacrificing your own!

[Azula smiles as she hears Azulon's demands. Ozai wordlessly stares up at his father, giving no reaction. He simply rises and curtly bows, turning and leaving without another word.]

INT. ZUKO'S CHAMBERS

[Ursa strides up to the doors of Zuko's bedroom when she hears her children arguing.]

YOUNG ZUKO

Stop it! You're lying! Dad would never do that to me!

URSA

Your father would never do what to you? What is going on here?

YOUNG AZULA

(feigning innocence)

I don't know…

URSA

(stern)

It's time for a talk!

[She drags her daughter out by the sleeve and kneels beside her, looking Azula in the eye.]

URSA (CONT'D)

How many times have I told you to quit telling lies?!

YOUNG AZULA

(resentful mumbling)

It's not a lie…

URSA

I know I didn't teach you to hurt your brother like this! I don't want you playing with Mai anymore if she's the one putting you up to—

YOUNG AZULA

—I learned it from father! Because he thinks Zuko's a weakling too…!

[Ursa looks practically incandescent, but Azula simply gives her a coy smile.]

YOUNG AZULA

Don't believe me…? Ask him yourself…

[With that, she wrenches free of her mother's grasp and innocently prances away. Ursa looks on as clouds of worry begin forming in her mind.]

INT. PALACE COURTYARD

[Ozai strides out the doors, Ursa hiding behind a nearby shrubbery as he strolls down the promenade. Ursa tries to stealthily follow, but can't contain her dread any longer. She bursts out from hiding, confronting him.]

URSA

(desperate)

You aren't going to do it…are you…?

OZAI

(irritated)

Do what?

URSA

Y-you can't…You can't seriously—

OZAI

You mean, carry out what father thinks of as penance…?

… … …

I'm still mulling it over…

URSA

(trembling)

No…no, NO! How could you! He's your SON!

OZAI

Zuko is a clod! I know not where I went wrong with him…

(brushing past)

…but soon enough he shall stain my dignity no more…!

URSA

(clutching his sleeve)

YOU DEMON! How could I have been wed to you when all wanted was the throne!

[Ozai rips his sleeve away, sending Ursa sprawling out on the grass. He looks down on her with disgust.]

OZAI

We were betrothed as a ploy to placate me! Father knew I had grander designs, but thought I'd be satisfied with settling down and spawning a pair of lineless brats!

He wants me to sit and watch as our glorious nation is run into the ground by my soft-hearted fool of a brother!

[He saunters away towards a balcony, simmering with malcontent as he looks out over the Fire Nation capital.]

OZAI (CONT'D)

He prattles on about peacefully hegemonizing the other nations into our empire…

(laughing)

…leaving their leaders in place to rule in their own right! Could you imagine such nonsense…!

URSA

(defiant)

Perhaps I could! Would that be so awful? For all this bloodshed to end in peace?

OZAI

To permit such flights of fancy? We, the strongest nation on Earth?! We should take their lands for our own people! That is our divine right!

URSA

You're a monster! And you will never see the day where you rule, tyrant!

OZAI

Then my mind's made up for me…

[He turns and strides down the corridor once again.]

OZAI (CONT'D)

I am powerless to challenge father's wishes…

…Zuko dies this night…

[Ursa watches with horror as he paces towards the east wing, towards…]

URSA

(tears streaming)

NO! WAIT!

[He presses onward, giving no sign of listening.]

URSA (CONT'D)

(desperate)

Y-you…You wouldn't…have to obey him…not if…!

[Ozai freezes in his tracks and slightly turns his head.]

OZAI

(expectantly)

…If…?

[Ursa rises to her feet and tries to compose herself.]

URSA

If…Azulon was dead…and the throne was yours… … …

OZAI

(skeptical)

And how do you propose that…?

INT. FIRE LORD'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT

[Ursa approaches the doors to Azulon's private chambers, bearing a tray laden with a steaming pot of tea. The pair of royal guards flanking the doors both stand at attention, allowing her to enter.

She enters the dark, candlelit room, approaching Azulon's bedside.]

AZULON

(weakly)

Who…approaches…

URSA

(cordially)

It's me, Ursa. Your daughter-in-law…Don't you remember me?

AZULON

Oh…yes…come in, come in…

[Ursa sits by his four-poster bed and places the tray of tea on his end-table. She pours him a steaming mug of tea and hands it the ageing Fire Lord. He sits up in his sheets to imbibe the beverage.]

AZULON (CONT'D)

You have been good to my son, Ursa…But I fear that was not enough to curb his waywardness…

[Ursa merely watches wordlessly as Azulon sips from his mug of tea.]

AZULON (CONT'D)

Though I doubt there was anything you could've done…Perhaps I should've been more attentive with him as a boy…

…But he shall learn to heel soon enough…

URSA

…Yes…soon enough…

[She watches with cold, remorseless eyes as Azulon finishes his last swig of tea.]

AZULON

*coughing* I'm feeling rather…tired…all of a sudden…I think I shall retire…

URSA

Rest well, father-in-law…

[Azulon's wrinkled eyes close shut and his body sinks limply into his sheets. His tea-mug rolls from his limp fingers, nearly crashing to the floor before Ursa catches it. She places it on the end-table and then folds Azulon's arms across his chest, raising his blankets up to his chin as though tucking in a child.

She takes the tea-pot and empties it out into a nearby flower vase. Then, she rummages through his end-table drawer, producing a wood-block stamp and a cube of wax. She then produces a folded piece of parchment out of her robes and melts the cube of wax over the candle, letting a glob of it drip onto the opened document. Next, she presses the block-stamp to the glob of wax, leaving an impression of the Royal Seal stamped onto the document.

Finally, she folds the parchment and places it conspicuously on the nightstand before taking her leave.]

INT. ROYAL ARCHIVE – MORNING

[The royal viziers and counselors all busy themselves with scrolls and documents as a messenger enters the room.]

MESSENGER

(bowing)

Your excellencies! The Fire Lord departed us in the night. He left his last will by his bedside.

[The messenger conveys the document with a somber bow. The grand vizier scans it with a raised eyebrow.]

GRAND VIZIER

Prince Ozai must have been very persuasive…Our lord rarely changed his mind so quickly.

(to the messenger)

Convey the news. Azulon has passed…and Ozai shall rise…

EXT. ROYAL PLAZA – SUNSET

[The Royal Family is gathered to observe the funeral rights for Azulon, and witness the crowning of Ozai.]

INT. THRONE ROOM – NIGHT

[Ozai ascends the dais to the throne of the Fire Lord, taking his new seat with relish.]

OZAI

…Just as I always envisioned it…

[With flick of his wrists, he ignites the pair of huge braziers flanking the throne, filling the chamber with a wall of roaring flame. Ursa looks on from below, her eyes filled with regret and dread.]

OZAI (CONT'D)

You have done well, Ursa. Unfortunately you now know far too much…

[A pair of royal guards appears at her sides and seizes her by the arms. She tries to wrench away to no avail.]

OZAI (CONT'D)

I will agree not to harm Zuko so long as you remain in exile…

URSA

How can I possibly trust you!

OZAI

(smiling)

You should know by now, I'm a man of my word…

[As the guards carry her away, she struggles once more.]

URSA

Let me at least say goodbye!

[Ozai nods and the guards escort her to Zuko's chambers.]

CUT TO:

INT. ZUKO'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

[Ursa strides up to Zuko's bed gently rousing him from sleep.]

URSA

Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you.

[She pulls the barely conscious Zuko into a hug.]

URSA

Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are.

[She turns away from him with a sad smile, pulls her hood up and disappears down the dark hallway.]

EXT. PORT – NIGHT

[Ursa is marched aboard an unmarked cruiser in the middle of the night. As the ship takes off, she stands on deck, looking forlornly at the palace receding in the distance.]

END FLASHBACK

[The flashback fades and we once more see the fire lit cave where all the exiles huddle in close to hear Ursa finish her story.]

URSA

…And now, I'm here…where I can never go home…

(tearing up)

…where I can never see my children again…

[She falls into her hands and sobs. Tando reaches out and places a consoling hand on her shoulder.]

KUZON

So, Ozai's on the throne now, huh?

(snapping his fingers)

Dagnabbit. Iroh seemed like a good egg. Could'a made things better fer a change—might'a even let us come back!

URSA (CONT'D)

(despairing)

Why…? *sob* Why do they bother sending us out here at all? *sniff* Why don't they just kill us and end it all?!

KUZON

(stroking his beard)

Well, even the Fire Lards don't look good rollin' heads left an' right. Kinda exposes the cracks in their "new worl' order" bubkiss.

TANDO

(frowning)

And so they still have leverage in case your family can't keep their mouths shut.

KUZON

(outraged)

Or maybe they just like seein' us suffer—we've all got our theories!

(consoling)

But what matters, darlin', is you can't let 'em get to ya.

[Kuzon sits down next to Ursa and wipes the tears off her cheek.]

KUZON (CONT'D)

Don't give in to despair, or else they win.

It might not look it, but we've been livin' well out here—"the best revenge" they say…

And I'm sure that boy o' yers would want'cha to keep chuggin' along.

[Ursa looks up into Kuzon's warm smile of encouragement, her tears abating.]

TANDO

We know what you're going through. I've thought of giving up, too…

(wry smile)

…if nothing else from having to listen to this old windbag…

[Everyone in the cave chuckles a bit. Even Ursa's spirits seem lifted.]

KUZON

*laughing* I'm Kuzon, by the way. And this bundle o' cheer here is Tando. In no better compn'y could'ja be.

(patting her on the shoulder)

Welcome to the club, kiddo!

[The camera pans away from the warm glow of the cave, distending into the sky.]

URSA (V.O)

And that was the first day of the rest of my life…

BEGIN MONTAGE

[We see Ursa and Tando fishing off the coast. They stand on a bamboo raft drifting over the current Tando is teaching her to tame a creature that looks like a cross between a cormorant and a barracuda. It snaps the treat from her hand and dives in the water, reemerging with a bill full of fish.]

URSA (V.O)

My new friends have helped me come to peace with this place…

…Tando was once a lieutenant in the Navy, dueling for prestige with his old rival, Lieutenant Zhao…

[We see a vignette of Zhao and Tando sparring in an Agni Kai, Ozai looking on. Then we see one of Tando watching in horror as one of his ships collides with the Royal Barge.]

URSA (V.O)

Unfortunately for him, my husband favored his foe, conspiring to ruin his reputation and have him banished by Azulon…

[We see another of Tando being carted away by royal guards, struggling as Ozai and Zhao smile with satisfaction. Another figure protests, but Azulon reproaches him.]

…His brother, Governor Ukano, was never the same. No wonder he was so hard on his daughter, Mai. It was fear…

[We then see Ursa in the mangrove swamps with the other exiles, hauling up cages of crayfish from the brine. Kuzon creeps out from behind a tree and dunks a crayfish into an unsuspecting fisherman's shirt. He then falls over laughing as the poor fisherman squirms and flinches.]

URSA (V.O)

…Kuzon was an urchin on the streets of the royal city, and then a courier in the Army…

[Another vignette shows young Kuzon dodging guards in the streets, cradling a sack of fire-flakes in his arm. The next shows him falling into line, saluting a bellowing drill sergeant.]

URSA (V.O)

…He watched as the Fire Nation massacred the Air Nomads…

[Kuzon is aboard a Fire Nation carrier as fire-benders rocket up the side of an air-temple mountain, bolstered by the power of Sozin's Comet in the sky.

Writer's Note: Or that's my theory for how the Fire Nation scaled the mountain temples at any rate…

He watches with horror as the temples burn. The final vignette shows him being carried away, kicking and screaming at Fire Lord Sozin.]

URSA (V.O)

He tried to speak out against the carnage, but was quickly silenced…history forever remembering an honorable victory…instead of merciless slaughter…

[We then see Kuzon in the present, resting against the cave wall at night. He looks up into the sky, clutching a necklace of Air-Nomad prayer beads in his palm. Ursa watches him from the fireside, seeing a tear stream down his cheek.]

URSA (V.O)

…It seems I wasn't so alone in my suffering after all…

…if nothing else for our strange visitors…

[The next morning, Ursa, Tando and Kuzon are hauling back the day's catch when she catches sight of something on the beach. She drops her nets and runs towards a collection of crates left in the sand. Examining them, she sees a small wooden Pai Sho tile resting on top of one, engraved with a White Lotus.]

URSA

(excited)

Look! Someone's been here!

KUZON

(leery)

Oh, yeah. Every so often a bunch'a wierdos come and drop off crates fulla goodies in the night. I think they're in a cult or sumthin…

URSA

But why?! Why don't they help us leave?!

TANDO

Where would we go?

(pointing to his scar)

We kind of stand out now. Ozai's not going to let us just waltz back to our old lives…

[Ursa hangs her head, crestfallen.]

URSA

*sigh* You're right, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up…

[Tando places a commiserating hand on her shoulder.]

KUZON

Come on, Tando. Help me haul these in. We're not too proud to accept charity are we?

URSA (V.O)

(amused)

Perhaps we weren't…but we still lived proudly, bearing our marks of exile as badges of courage.

We lived in defiance of the Fire Lords by continuing to live our lives…

My only regret was that my children might never be a part of mine again…I would never know if they were truly safe or happy…

Writer's Note: I hope I needn't elaborate on why I took this direction with Ursa as oppossed to her portrayal in The Search

…Until one day…

INT. SEA CAVE – DAY

[Ursa is huddled next to the fire with a few of the other exiles, busy weaving baskets and clothes before:]

KUZON (O.S)

We've got another one!

[They all halt in their work, seeing Kuzon drag in a bedraggled man over his shoulder.]

EXILE WOMAN

Another exile so soon?

KUZON

Nope. Not an exile. This one was spit up by the sea.

[Kuzon rests the man by the fireside, the other exiles rushing to get him food and water. As Ursa leans in closer, she recognizes a familiar face.]

URSA

*gasp* Iroh!

IROH

(rousing)

U-Ursa…?!

LATER

[Iroh leans against the cave-wall, imbibing a cup of tea as Ursa bandages his arm.]

URSA (V.O)

Iroh then told me how he arrived here, the story of his journeys through the Spirit World, which alone would take a journal to recount…

…but what I truly wanted to know was:

URSA

Please! Just tell me of my children! Are they alright?! What's become of Zuko? What—?

IROH

—OUCH! Slow down!

[Ursa looks down, realizing she was squeezing the bandages till his hands were nearly blue.]

URSA

I'm sorry…but please—

IROH

(holding up his hand)

Your son is safe, Ursa. He currently resides with Master Piandao, learning the way of the sword.

URSA

What? That's odd. Why would he choose—?

IROH

From what I hear, he has been out of sorts since you left. Convinced his own inadequacy was the cause of your exodus, he has sought new ways to prove his worth…and since he could not surpass Azula's talent in fire-bending—

URSA

Azula? How is she?

IROH

She…is taking after her father, unfortunately…

URSA

…Just as I feared…

But it may not be too late for Zuko…I can never return, but maybe you can help him!

IROH

Me…? But, how?

URSA

Guide him. Be there to watch over him. Don't let Ozai turn him into the cruel, hateful thing he is…

…I know Zuko is not your son…but please…

IROH

(solemn)

I failed Lu Ten. I could not keep him safe from Ozai's machinations…Would you so readily entrust your boy to me…?

[Ursa takes Iroh's hand, squeezing it gently.]

URSA

You're the only one I can trust…And I know he'll be in good hands…

If you cannot be the Fire-lord the world deserves…then at least be the father he does…

[Encouraged, he places his palm over Ursa's.]

IROH

I promise…I will never leave his side…

CROSSFADE TO:

EXT. BEACH – MORNING

[A boat arrives and lands on shore. A group of robed men start unloading crates onto the beach when they see Iroh approach them from the tree line. They pause, at first wary of him, but he then takes out his own White Lotus tile.

He boards the ship with them and departs over the waves. Ursa watches as they disappear in the distance, a look of poignancy on her face.]

URSA (V.O)

…Zuko, my son…Azula, my daughter…when it is safe for you to read this, to know what has become of me, do not despair…

My love for you will never die. As much as I yearned to be with you, to see you grow and triumph, I had to remain here so you would be safe.

I know in my heart that one day…we will see each other again and—

CROSSFADE TO:

INT. TEMPLE OF AGES – MORNING

[Ursa's voice breaks, overcome with emotion. We see the pages of her journal becoming stained with tear drops. She's huddled together with Zuko beneath a makeshift awning in the temple rotunda, reading him her memoirs.]

URSA

*sniff* We can stop here…Nothing we don't already know…

[They embrace once again, loathing to let go. Azula watches the display from afar, leaned against the temple wall with a longing, yet uncertain expression.]

ZUKO

Thank you, Aang. Without you, this wouldn't have been possible.

URSA

Yes, thank you, Avatar…To believe, my own son found the Avatar after all this time!

AANG

Well, he was certainly committed to it!

[Aang and Zuko both laugh. Just as Aang enters the temple rotunda, the other exiles are shepherded in by Iroh and offered shelter. Kuzon comes bursting in, brushing past them.]

KUZON

Wai-wai-wait! Did you say…Aang…? Avatar…?

[He spots Aang standing in front of them.]

KUZON (CONT'D)

(tearing up)

Aang…I don't believe it…*blubbering* It really is you!

AANG

(confused)

I'm sorry…have we met?

KUZON

Dont'cha remember me? *sniff*

(dorky salute)

Flameo, hotman! *laughing* And all that other junk I filled yer head with! That was never a thing, but it was hilarious watchin' ya do it!

AANG

Kuzon…?

(ecstatic)

*gasp* KUZON!

[Aang collides with the old man at top speed, nearly bowling him over. They hug and pat each other on the back, tears streaming from their eyes.]

KUZON

Aang! Old buddy! Oh…I thought for sure mean old Sozin had gotcha! But here ya are! And not a day older than—and the Avatar…!

Aw, stuff it! You'll always be little baby-britches to me! Oh ho!

URSA

(touched)

Well, looks like it's the day for tearful reunions.

[Just as she says this, a large group of members from the Order of the White Lotus arrive and start filing into the temple. Among them is:]

BUMI

KUZON!

KUZON

BUMI! You old psycho! Come 'ere. Bring it in!

[The three century-old friends clump together in a joyous heap.]

KUZON

Aw! I see he didn't let you in on his little fountain o' youth neither! Come on, Aang, spread the love a little! What's yer secret?!

AANG

(wry)

Getting frozen in an iceberg does wonders for your complexion!

BUMI

Sorry we're late! It looks like we missed quite the party!

IROH

Honored Masters! This way, if you please!

[Iroh beckons the masters of the Order into the next room, among them many familiar faces: Piandao, Pakku, Lo & Li, Aunt Wu, Tho, Jeong-Jeong, and others…]

BUMI

Sorry! Got to go. Tea-time at the old folks home!

KUZON

NEEEEERD! *laughs*

[From across the room, a girly shriek can be heard echoing through the chamber.]

SOKKA

*squee* Suki! You're here!

[Indeed, standing at the threshold are several of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki and Ty Lee among them. Sokka runs up and wraps himself around their leader, showering her in kisses.]

SOKKA

Aww! You instinctively knew I was in danger and came all this way to save me!

SUKI

(blushing)

Actually…we're here to protect our village elder who was called to the meeting…

(cooing)

…But I'm still so glad to see you!

[Suki showers him in kisses in turn. Meanwhile Katara enters and embraces Aang.]

TY LEE

(gushing)

Awww! Isn't it so sweet being surrounded by all these throbbing emotions!

MAI

(deadpan)

It almost makes me want to cry…

You know that's a big deal for me…

[Katara breaks from his embrace with Aang, looking into his eyes with fear.]

KATARA

Phatik just finished filling us in…

(dismayed)

…Oh, Aang! I'm so sorry…

[She leans in and hugs Aang again, squeezing him tight. Sokka breaks away from Suki to join them, wearing a concerned look.]

AANG

I know…It's so much to take in…

URSA

(worried)

What? What's happened?

[Aang looks at Zuko, conflicted. The young Fire Lord rises to his feet, taking his mother's hand.]

ZUKO

You don't need to hear this. We're together again, that's all that matters.

[He guides her away, at first towards Azula, but she simply retreats across the temple away from them. They settle elsewhere, leaving Aang and company to collaborate.]

AANG

Maybe you'd better go too, Kuzon…

KUZON

(shaking his head)

What?! No! No way! Nu-uh! Negatory! There's no way I'm leaving my best-buddy's side again!

(crossing his arms)

Whatever traumatic, world-ending, soul-crushing brouhaha it is you've gotta face as the Avatar, I'll be right there by your side the whole way! I can take it!

SOKKA

You know, it's funny you should put it like that…

[Kuzon's eyelids fly open to look at each of their darkened faces.]

KUZON

(dreading)

W-wait. You mean it…?! It's the end-of-the-worl'…? Doomsday…? "The end is nigh"…? "The long journey into night"…? We're all gonna die…?!

[They all nod.]

KUZON (CONT'D)

(clapping his hands together)

WHELP! Looks like a job for the Avatar alright! Yessiree bob! I've got every confidence in you, Aang, ol'buddy. I'll be cheerin' ya on—!

—from over here.

[Kuzon scurries over to the other exiles camped outside the temple. Now alone, they all sit down in a circle to contemplate their next move.]

AANG

I'm sorry, Katara. I wanted to be with you more than anything. But I had to come here straight away to find a solution.

KATARA

It's alright. I understand. I just wish we had joined you in the first place.

SOKKA

Yeah, we've barely made any headway rebuilding the village. The snow-storms got so bad we had to evacuate to Whale-Tail Island.

SUKI

(joining them)

It's getting like that in the Earth Kingdom too. I knew there had to be something more to it…

ZUKO

(rejoining them)

And now the Fire Nation…plus it seems the world is a much bigger place to be ending…

KATARA

I still can't wrap my head around that…! All this time, there have been two nations no one else has known about on the other side of the world…?! How do they fit into all this?

AANG

I don't know entirely…even a lot of the past Avatars didn't know.

…But I'll tell you what Master Iroh told me…

[Aang plucks a stick off the ground and begins drawing a set of sigils in the patch of dirt exposed by the crumbling stone floor.]

AANG (CONT'D)

Wood is the element of growth. The people of the Wood Clans are courageous and fierce, embodying how life finds a way even against the bleakest of odds.

[He completes the symbol, presenting them with a Celtic trinity-knot, much like the one he found inscribed on the sarcophagus in the tomb.]

AANG (CONT'D)

Metal is the element of order. The people of the Metal Empire seek knowledge and desire perfection in all things, knowing it can't truly be achieved, but that the reward is still in the effort.

[He finishes the second symbol, which can best be described in text as a bar-magnet attracting a halo of iron filings around itself. He draws a circle around the two elements and draws another set of symbols for the four nations beside it.]

AANG (CONT'D)

These nations have been cut off from the balance and the cycle of Avatars for thousands of years. No one really knows how, but it might have been by a calamity like the one we're facing now.

Maybe their knowledge and unique perspective can help us find a way to prevent it all from happening again…

SOKKA

So, wait…you're saying even the Avatars didn't know all this?! But how have these guys gotten along without the Avatar?!

AANG

(smiling)

That brings me to my next point…Everyone, I'd like you to officially meet my new friend, Lugha—

[As Aang whips around, he sees Lughannon leaning against the nearby temple pillar, fast asleep. His loud snores echo through the awkwardly silent chamber. Aang's eyebrows twitch with irritation.]

AANG (CONT'D)

(poking him)

Helloooooooo…! … … …

(growing frustrated)

Oh, come ON! You've been asleep in that tomb for who-knows-how-long!

The least you could do is stay awake for five minutes!

[Aang's yelling finally rouses him…a little too well…]

LUGHANNON

*snore* Huh…? Who-wha…? AHHH!

[He leaps to his feet and draws a longsword, swinging in a long arc in front of him. Aang's friends duck or stagger back.]

LUGHANNON (CONT'D)

BACK!-BACK, YOU BILGE-SNIPES!

[After a few moments he rouses to his senses and sees everyone staring at him as though watching a lunatic.]

LUGHANNON (CONT'D)

Oh…My apologies.

(sheathing his sword)

So these are your friends, Aang?

AANG

(gritting his teeth)

Yes…

(motioning)

Lughannon, meet Zuko, Suki, Sokka and Katara.

LUGHANNON

(counting out on his fingers)

Bubo, Surly, Cawcaw and Kablabla. Got it. Nice to meet you all. Call me Lugh.

ZUKO

Uhh…can we get you some tea?

LUGHANNON

No, thank you. I'm not a tea man myself.

[Lughannon reaches under his cloak and pulls out a sea-glass flask, taking a deep, hearty swig.]

LUGHANNON (CONT'D)

If the fluid's not trying to kill me, it's not trying hard enough! *wink*

AANG

*sigh* As I was saying. Lugh is what they call an Arbiter, which is to their world what the Avatar is to ours.

SOKKA

(whispering to Katara)

Lucky them.

AANG

(to Lugh)

Sound about right?

LUGH

(sitting)

Close enough.

(getting serious)

The Arbiters are the spawn of men and gods, born during dark times to protect the people or ward off evil.

KATARA

"Gods"?

AANG

It's what they call The Spirits. Things are a bit different over there as you can imagine…

SOKKA

"Wood"? "Metal"? Uh…sorry to break it to ya, pal, but we've already got bending like that where we're from.

LUGH

(unimpressed)

Oh, really? Well, not as elements in their own right I'd wager!

[Lughannon removes both of his leather gloves. His left hand is made completely of shining steel plates and metal cogs. His right is formed of gnarled roots and vines curled and twisted to resemble fingers. They all look with surprise and awe.]

LUGH (CONT'D)

In our world, it's called binding…

[He takes his right hand and slams it down onto the stone floor, making them flinch as a web of cracks spiders out from under his fist.]

LUGH (CONT'D)

Wood-binders control the essence of life, including their own strength…

[He plunges his forefingers into the center of the cracks, withdrawing them to produce a small, blooming flower. He then waves his hand over the sprout and a swarm of weevils converge to devour it.]

LUGH (CONT'D)

…Just as well, the growth of plants and the primal urges of beasts…

[He then reaches into his pockets and withdraws a stack of rusty coins. He withdraws his hands, leaving them to levitate in the air and orbit in circles like planets.]

LUGH (CONT'D)

Metal-binders do more than their name implies, commanding the cosmic forces surrounding metal…

[With a flex of his left hand, the light around the levitating coins distorts and bends, finally making the coins disappear. They gasp in amazement and wonder.]

SOKKA

(ecstatic)

This…this is incredible! And not just that, this whole deal!

[They look at his excitement with confusion.]

SUKI

…Aaaand what part of the world coming to an end has you all giddy?

[He draws Aang, Katara, Suki and Zuko into a team-huddle.]

SOKKA (CONT'D)

Because Team Avatar's back together again…! Well, mostly…

If we saved the world once, we can do it again! And we'll have a whole new world to explore along the way!

AANG

You know what, Sokka? I like the way you're looking at this! The end of the world doesn't have to be…well…"the-end-of-the-world"…

(hopeful)

Maybe we can salvage this…

LUGH

(skeptical)

Well, I wouldn't get too excited straight away…

One does not simply waltz into our world when it's on the brink of war…

AANG

War…?

IROH

Avatar…

[Iroh emerges from the next chamber and beckons them in.]

IROH (CONT'D)

It is time. Bring your friends. The gathering will begin shortly.

CUT TO:

INT. COUNCIL CHAMBER – DAY

[Aang and Co. pace into the marquee where the rest of the Order wait for them. On one side rests a throng of men, all from many ethnicities and bearing different skin tones: the commonwealth of a vast empire. On the other waits a group of men and women, all pale in complexion but with a gamut of shaggy manes of different color.

Guru Phatik stands on a dais above them, presiding over the meeting.]

AANG

(whispering aside to Lugh)

I thought you said your nations had been at peace for a hundred years…

LUGH

An imperial peace after a feud lasting eons…you'll see what I mean…

[As they speak, two groups of other robed men and women arrive from the other side of the pavilion.]

PHATIK

Welcome, Masters of the Wood Clans and the Metal Empire. We can now call this meeting to order.

[As they file in and take their positions, one of the Masters, an austere old man with a sharp, tapered beard, takes notice of Aang and his cohort.]

METAL EMPIRE MASTER

Order…? Fancy calling it that! What are these neophytes doing here, Grandmaster Phatik? This meeting is barred to all except Masters!

IROH

They are with the Avatar, who has as much right to be here as any Master.

PHATIK

Circumstances required a departure from tradition, Master Portius. They are here with my blessing…

METAL EMPIRE MASTER

*sigh*…Very well…Objection withdrawn…

PHATIK

With no further protests, I shall reveal the impetus behind this calling…

…Not a century ago, our world seemed at peace, ready to flourish. But a year after our last gathering, the Fire Nation sought to expand their empire…

[Whispers of concern spread within the gathered masters of the two nations.]

PHATIK (CONT'D)

Fire Lord Sozin, under the auspices of the Great Celestial Comet, began his tour of conquest by slaying the Avatar and eradicating the Air Nomads from existence…

[Guru Phatik beckons to the empty wedge between the formation of gathered Masters. The whispers turn to gasps and fearful murmurs.]

PHATIK (CONT'D)

After a hundred years of war, the Avatar returned to us in his new reincarnation and brought peace to our world once again…

(gravely)

…but not in enough time to prevent the balance from breaking…and the world from unraveling…

[No longer in murmurs, the lost nations are almost in uproar.]

WOOD CLAN MASTERS

So the portents were true…The Twilight of the Gods is at hand…

…Gotterdamurung…Ragnarók…

…The End of Days…

[Aang steps into the center of the gathering.]

AANG

Wait. Why does it sound like you all saw this coming?

METAL EMPIRE MASTERS

Because they did. Even our gods warned us of this calamity…

We shared the prophecies with your people freely, in the spirit of our Order…Why did they go unheeded?!

BUMI

Sozin was a friend to both the Avatar and the Air Nomads. No one expected he was capable of such butchery!

(somber)

By the time we knew what he was doing…it was too late…there was nothing we could do…

[One of the Metal Empire masters, the one who'd spoken out before, rises to speak again.]

METAL EMPIRE MASTER

"Nothing you could do"?! Surely there were some survivors. You could have rounded them up…bred them back from the brink!

[Another master, a Wood Clan female with blazing red hair rises to challenge him.]

FEMALE WOOD CLAN MASTER

Spoken like a true Imperial, Portius! People are not your cattle to sire!

PORTIUS

What does it matter if it delivers us from OBLIVION?!

[The two delegations erupt in argument. Masters from the other three nations try to break them up as they almost descend into riot. Phatik and Iroh try in vain to get the proceedings back under control.

Dismayed, Aang looks at Lughannon only to see him face-palming in resignation. Growing frustrated, Aang flies into the air on a gust of wind and brings his staff slamming down on the stone floor.]

AANG

ENOUGH!

[They all pause, turning to see Aang's glowing eyes. He slowly regains his composure and rises back to his full height.]

AANG (CONT'D)

We can't control what happened a hundred years ago…so let's control ourselves today. We have to find a solution…

(to the Lost Nations)

People of the Wood Clans…of the Metal Empire…If you foresaw this tragedy then surely you would also have prepared for it…

PORTIUS

You expect our foresight to compensate for your indolen—?

[Another Master, an Imperial no less, elbows him in the ribs to keep quiet. That Master steps forward.]

GENTEEL METAL EMPIRE MASTER

We had thought to prepare contingencies should the balance fail…

(bashful)

As of yet, they remain…

[Another group of Imperial masters finish for him, all old men donning eccentric eyepieces, knee length beards and scientific instruments.]

ALCHEMISTS

Theoretical…Academic…Untested…

Highly dangerous…!

AANG

How dangerous are we talking?

ALCHEMISTS

Hmmm…the difference between the the earth just being torn apart at the surface… … …

(eccentric giddiness)

…or being split clean in half!

AANG

*gulp* Forget I asked…Is there anything else we can try?

WOOD CLAN MASTER

—To what avail? Our own nations march to war as we speak…Soon the Wood Clans may join the Air Nomads in the pit and all but seal the world's doom.

[Another Wood Clan Master speaks up. In contrast to his ageing peers, he looks positively cherubic. He has a mane of wildly flowing brown hair that tapers into what look like twigs and tree branches.]

YOUNG WOOD CLAN MASTER

But what of the boy?

AANG

Me?

YOUNG WOOD CLAN MASTER

Yes! We have heard much of your exploits! Peacemaker! Fire-tamer! If anyone could mend the rift between our nations, it would be you!

[Another Wood Clan Master intrudes, this time one who is old and grizzled. He speaks with a deep, gravelly voice.]

OLD WOOD CLAN MASTER

Don't give the whelp false hope! Their feud was a century young—ours millennia old!

AANG

—I don't understand. How would this help the balance?

OLD WOOD CLAN MASTER

Hmph! If you could accomplish this miracle, we'd have as much faith in the Empire's sorcery…

GENTEEL METAL EMPIRE MASTER

(tentative)

Yes. It is there we agree. If there were a world of peace at the end of this dark tunnel, it might be worth taking the risks…then we would reveal our secrets to you…

AANG

Seriously?! You're trying to bargain with me?! With everything that's at stake?!

OLD WOOD CLAN MASTER

Nothing in this world comes without a price, young one…not even as it's unravelling.

[Aang pauses to contemplate this. Lugh juts out from the crowd desperately pantomiming and mouthing for Aang to refuse.]

AANG

… … …

Alright…you have a deal. I'll try my best…

[Lugh face-palms.]

AANG (CONT'D)

For my mission I request the assistance of four of my friends—one to represent each of our nations in my negotiations.

[Aang motions back to his friends standing at the edge of the room, each of them smiling at Aang with reassurance, a wonderful counterpoint to Lugh's sour-faced look.]

METAL EMPIRE MASTER

Granted. Anything else…?

AANG

I'll also need a guide, someone to advise me about your world…

(gesturing to Lugh)

I request your Arbiter's assistance…

[The Lost Nation masters all go silent, eyeing Lughannon warily.]

WOOD CLAN MASTER

(thumbing)

You want…him…?

AANG

(awkward)

…Yes…?

WOOD CLAN MASTER

…Your funeral…

[Aang looks confusedly at Lugh, seeing him stare down the Lost Nation Masters with loathing.]

PHATIK

It seems things are settled then…Let us make preparations immediately!

CUT TO:

EXT. TEMPLE COURTYARD – NIGHT

[Aang's friends are helped by the Order Members to load Appa's saddle with provisions. As Lugh marches out into the courtyard, Aang runs over to meet him.]

AANG

So…what was that all about?

LUGH

*sigh* The Order raised me to bark up this same tree all my life…

(distracted)

…Let's just say I was a bit of a disappointment…

(snapping back)

Are your cohorts almost ready?

AANG

Nearly there.

[Aang runs to meet his friends, all arrayed in the center of the courtyard.]

AANG (CONT'D)

Alright, everyone! Roll-call! We've got a delegate for the Air-Nomads…

Katara! You up for some diplomacy?!

KATARA

(enthusiastic)

Always!

SOKKA

And don't forget me!

[Sokka slings his arm over his sister's shoulder.]

SOKKA (CONT'D)

We're a package deal!

AANG

(smiling)

I wouldn't have it any other way! Water's covered…Suki, in Toph's absence I may need you to represent the Earth Kingdom.

SUKI

(bowing)

I'd be honored, Avatar.

[Sokka squeals with delight and wraps his arms around Suki once again.]

AANG

Alright! Earth's down. That just leaves…

(conflicted)

…Fire…

ZUKO

I'd love nothing more than to join you on another adventure, Aang…but I've got too much unfinished business at home.

[As he speaks, Iroh and Ursa linger at the edge of the courtyard, awaiting Zuko's reply.]

ZUKO (CONT'D)

…But you still need a delegate to represent the Fire Nation…which is why I have a difficult request to make of you…

[Zuko stands aside and beckons Azula over to him. They all stare with shock as he does so. Suki seems particularly traumatized to see her again.]

SOKKA

No…You're not serious!

ZUKO

When am I anything else?

SOKKA

So let me get this straight…you want us…to take her…on a diplomatic voyage to represent the whole Fire Nation…to a new world that already doesn't seem to like us…with the fate of the world on the line…?!

(beat)

You're as insane as she is!

ZUKO

I'm only asking you to give her the same chance you gave me.

KATARA

Well, Sokka's right. The stakes are a lot higher this time. We can't afford to take that chance!

SUKI

(livid)

And I'm not so sure I can stand to be around her either! I don't think I can go…!

[At the sight of Sokka's puppy-dog eyes, she quickly backpedals.]

SUKI (CONT'D)

*sigh* Well…alright, I'll still go…if nothing else to protect Sokka from that monster…

[All throughout this, Azula is half turned away with her arms folded across her chest, giving them a scornful sideways look…Yet she can't help but betray a slight twinge of hurt. She reaches out and grabs Zuko's sleeve.]

AZULA

We need to talk…

[She guides him away from the rest of the group.]

AZULA (CONT'D)

Your friends are right…You don't want me as the face of the Fire Nation…

ZUKO

(half-jocular)

No worse than my face…

AZULA

(frustrated)

You know what I mean…

ZUKO

Alright, then you can stay and fill in for me as Fire Lord…It'll give you some time with mother.

AZULA

(turning away)

…I can't do that either…I can't face her after everything I've done…after what I let father turn me into…

[She furtively turns her gaze towards Ursa, still watching them with concern from afar.]

ZUKO

Then go…I was no different when I started, but being around them helped undo everything father did. Then maybe when you come back, you'll be ready.

AZULA

But I can't, Zuko! I'm everything that's wrong with our nation! I'll bring shame to our people!

ZUKO

That's not true. You embody a lot of good things about the Fire Nation too. Our intellect, resolve, confidence, you've got it all…!

AZULA

(smiling)

*snort* Oh, please. Don't try and flatter me into going…

(uncertain)

…You really think I can do it…?

ZUKO

I know so…

(smiling)

Come on…you're overdue for a life-changing field-trip with the Avatar.

[Zuko guides Azula back to the group and gives a nod of affirmation.]

AANG

If she can't change her attitude, it could affect the whole team. Are you sure about this, Zuko?

AZULA

(acting aloof)

I'll try and keep an open mind…Happy, hero boy?

SOKKA

*sigh* So much for first impressions!

LUGH

(pacing over)

So what's this? We've got another passenger?

AANG

Yes. Lugh, this is Azula…

LUGH

Adroola! Welcome aboard!

[He extends his hand, but she slaps it away.]

AZULA

It's AZULA, you—!

(mindful)

*sigh*…It's Azula…

LUGH

(raising an eyebrow)

Charmed…

(addressing the group)

So…we're all off on a little adventure, are we?

[He paces around them in a circle, his arms folded behind his back with an unassuming air. They all give a slow, awkward nod, not knowing how to respond.]

LUGH (CONT'D)

—WRONG…! Take it from me, bogtrotters. If you're half-sane, you'll wish you'd never set foot in this gods-forsaken Helheim!

[They all look taken aback as he marches in front of them like a drill sergeant.]

LUGH (CONT'D)

But since you're all so stubbornly insistent, I feel obliged to warn you…Where you're from you may be heroes, but where you're going, you're outsiders, lower than Yak-patties…

So, we'll be addressing that little inconvenience on our voyage. We will visit both the Wood Clans and the Metal Empire, building up your reputation so, gods help us, they'll listen to you prattle on about peace and Zen and all that dreck.

[The party all respond with a mixture of anxiety (Sokka), indifference (Azula) and repulsion (Katara and Suki). Aang gives off a deflated sputter. Not quite the optimistic start he was hoping for. ]

LUGH (CONT'D)

Now, just so we're clear, Aang is in charge of this circus…But you'd all do well to heed my guidance…or wander off and get eaten by hag-ravens…suit yourself…

[With that, Lugh claps his hands together with feigned enthusiasm.]

LUGH (CONT'D)

So…we all ready?!

[They all begrudgingly nod.]

LUGH (CONT'D)

Then let us not dally! It'll be a few weeks by boat, so we'll have to leave—

AANG

Oh! That's alright! It'll only be a few days on Appa!

LUGH

(turning)

… … …Who's Appa?

[The camera focuses past his shoulder to the Sky-bison happily munching on hay. Aang and his friends all grow impish grins…]

CUT TO:

EXT. SKY – NIGHT

LUGH

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

[Lugh holds to the saddle with an iron grip (literally) as Appa joyously corkscrews through the night sky. Lugh's face brushes the tip of a tree, collecting a fine moustache of branches. Aang and friends all laugh.]

LUGH

I must be out of my mind! I must be out of my flippin' mind!

SUKI

Then it looks like you're in good company!

SOKKA

Welcome to Team Avatar!

[As they laugh and celebrate, Azula leans against the side of the saddle, looking back with a worried glance at the temple shrinking away in the distance.]

EXT. TEMPLE COURTYARD – NIGHT

[Zuko, Ursa, Iroh and Kuzon, along with the rest of the Order, are gathered together in the courtyard, looking up into the sky as Appa passes under the moon.]

URSA

Are you sure about this, Zuko? We've only just reunited to still not be whole…

ZUKO

(smiling)

Trust me. She's in good hands.

KUZON

Ditto to that, sister!

MASTER PORTIUS

(to Iroh)

We remain unconvinced, placing the fate of the world in the hands of feckless youths. Of all the absurd—!

IROH

(smiling warmly)

—The world's fate is ever in the hands of the next generation, Master Portius, whatever world you're from. I think you will find they will rise to the occasion.

OLD WOOD CLAN MASTER

If but we had your faith, Grandmaster.

[The old Wood-Clan man hobbles out onto the veranda on a staff of ash almost as gnarled as he is.]

OLD WOOD CLAN MASTER

We bequeath our children an age of wolves…

(ominously)

All we can do is hope…that they succeed where the Arbiter failed…

EPILOGUE

ESTABLISHING SHOT:

EXT. BA SING SE UNIVERSITY – NIGHT

INT. PLAGUE WARD

[Toph dozes by her parents' bedside, her head resting on their sheets. Suddenly, her father's eyes peel open, glazed over with a sickly yellow glow. Her mother follows as they rise from their beds like corpses from a grave.

Toph rouses from her sleep, noticing her parents are gone. She bursts out from her partition, hearing a commotion near the window. Rushing down the hall, she arrives just as her parents, alongside a host of the other patients, are filing out the window and leaping into the streets below.

They are all hunched or stooped over, eyes glowing with demonic light. They pant and slaver, growling and gnashing their teeth like animals. The sick earth-benders all crawl down the infirmary wall and lope off into the alleyways. Toph gives chase.]

EXT. MERCHANT DISTRICT

[The earth-benders trundle on all fours over the roofs and gables of the merchant district. Their earth-bending is haphazard and clumsy, but of great effect in helping them loot…the flower shops?]

TOPH

(to herself)

What are they doing?

[They burst open closed stalls and storefronts, stealing pots of orchids and flowers or else making off with sacks of seeds or spices. They open a tunnel in the ground through which they all file into, their loot in hand. As the last thrall seals the tunnel behind him, Toph rips it back open and slides down after them.]

INT. ANCIENT CITY

[The pack of slavering thralls emerges in an underground grotto illuminated by glowing green crystals. As they scamper off, Toph stealthily emerges from the tunnel and follows them.

They all scurry into a network of branching caves, arriving in a den filled with webs of roots dangling from the ceiling and walls. Therein is a laboratory, strewn with books, scrolls, trunks and a table bearing countless glass alembics, flasks, retorts, pestles, mortars and other tools.

Working at the table is the figure of an old man, deep in experimentation. He has a huge mane of matted, gray hair and wears mud-brown robes adorned with knot and whorl designs of a lighter shade. He's humming a cheery tune to himself as the thralls all gather around him and present their loot.]

CROM

(eccentrically cheery)

Ooooh, for me?! Ya shouldn't 'ave.

[He speaks in a thick accent, strange to Toph's ears. No longer content to watch him tally his haul, Toph sends a shockwave of earth through the chamber, scattering the thralls. She then coasts in on a mudflow and sends the old man crashing into the wall, shattering his chemistry set. She boosts herself up on a mound of earth and leans into him.]

TOPH

So, you're the one spreading the plague! Why? Who are you?!

[The old man simply gives her a wrinkled, eccentric grin, un-phased by her bombastic entrance.]

CROM

(amused)

Quite the mess you've made, lass! I'd say you've set me back quite a ways…

TOPH

Cry me a river…but not before you get talking!

CROM

Ah! I see your reputation's well earned! Much for brawn…

[Toph begins sensing vibrations in the earth surrounding her. The roots hanging from the walls begin writhing and slithering towards her.]

CROM

…not for brains…

[Toph dives out of the way just before the roots can seize her. Before she can regain her footing, the thralls recover and burst from the freshly turned earth. The grapple her arms and force her to her knees. The old man cackles with impish glee as he strolls over to the struggling earth-bender.]

CROM

*cackling*

We've been expecting you, Toph…

FADE TO BLACK

END CREDITS

[We see a stationary shot of four masters of the elements appearing in sequence, each giving a demonstration of their bending prowess.]

LUGH (V.O)

Water…Earth…Fire…Air

[There is a pause…]

LUGH (V.O)

Metal…

[We see a Dutch angle shot of a robed man levitating off the ground, obelisks of metal orbiting around him, arcs of electricity jumping between.]

LUGH (V.O)

Wood…

[Opposite from him, another heavy Dutch angle reveals a bare-chested man flanked by wild animals. They charge for the camera, a tangle of roots snaking through the ground beneath them.]

[We then see the symbols of the four elements carved into a circular stone plaque, much like the Mayan calendar. The many bands of the plaque rotate about in a steady rhythm. The two elements of the Lost Nations orbit around them.]

LUGH (V.O)

The elements exist together in a harmonious balance…so long as the benders who wield them do…

[The plaque begins to crumble and crack, falling to pieces.]

LUGH (V.O)

But with the Air Nomads gone, the balance has been broken…and chaos unleashed…

[The camera seems ripped off its axis, coming to rest over a torn hell-scape. The sky is heavy with storms and cyclones. The sea churns with tidal waves. The mountains crumble and erupt into fiery geysers of lava.]

LUGH (V.O)

All is lost…The End of Days is at hand…

[The scene shifts dramatically. We see Appa drifting over the waves, cresting majestic mountains and gliding through green valleys. Aang and his friends, all in good cheer and laughter, fly past the camera.]

LUGH (V.O)

(incredulous)

Yet, out of the blue arrives a bunch of giddy children on a flying yak and their friend, the Avatar…

They hope to bring peace to the Lost Nations and restore the balance, preventing the end of the world as we know it…

[The camera comes to rest near a mountain peak. Standing atop it is Lughannon, bearing an unamused expression.]

LUGH (V.O)

They must be fools to think they can stem the tide…

[He watches them as they drift off to parts unknown in the distance. He's faced away from the camera, standing resolutely with the wind whipping his hair.]

LUGH (V.O)

…But some part of me believes…they can save the world…

[The main theme triumphantly swells as the main credits appear:]


End file.
